Kaleid liner Without a Surname
by koolken256
Summary: Just when his life seemed normal, a Magic Wand hits him in the face, turns him into 'Magical Boy' and now this someone named Caules is telling him he needs to help him collect 16 (Now 14), class cards! What could possibly happen? And, who are these three girls from Japan, and why do two of them have the same power as him? Deion/Illya/Miyu/Kuro pairing. F/KLPI with F/A
1. A new beginning! The 16 new cards!

Chapter 1

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Magic Wand"**

_**Attack/Spells/Noble Phantasms**_

This story… isn't about Heroes or Villains.

It's not about Servants and Masters.

And… It's not about one man getting their wish granted…

This is the story of what became of that Wish, and the reason and person it was made for.

This story… is of a boy being pulled back into a world he once left…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

The battlefield was scared from the attacks that came, each strike of the two swordsmen shattered the silence between them. Red lightning rained down before each bolt was blocked, then the swordsman in white stopped, while the heavily armored one retracted his helmet, revealing a much older man.

These were two participates in the latest Holy Grail War. "You're really won't back down, huh kid?" The older man commented before taking out a cigarette and lighter.

The much younger black teen, around maybe 16, looked almost desperately at the man, wanting him to see he wasn't going give up. "Someone is waiting for me… And I'll be damned if I kept them waiting!"

This caught the older man's attention. "Someone is waiting for you? You're not in it for the Grail?" He asked the boy in front of him.

The boy didn't give an answer, which lightly annoyed the older man. "Tch, whatever. I have my reasons for being here. So, Saber of Black, will you care to finish this here and now so one of us may move on?" The older man suggested.

The response from the boy… Was the activation of his Noble Phantasm, a massive blue beam shot up to the heavens. "I don't have time to waste here either, so that's perfectly fine with me sir…" The younger man said.

"First, tell me your name. Least we can do is ask each other it before we tear each other apart." The older man offered. This part is currently silenced by the roar of the Noble Phantasm, building energy as it was ready to strike.

The older man laughed a bit. "Alright, shall we?" He asked before his sword opened up, letting a red beam of energy just as powerful, both of them illuminating the night sky.

_**"Clarent Blood Arthur!"**_

_**"Balmung!"**_

They both called the name of their attacks, the world around them became white as they clashed… This one of many battles the boy had to fight… to reach the person he had been seeking…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

2014- California, U.S.A

"Deion, get up, you need to ready for school!" A female voice called, as a young dark-skinned boy, around 10-11 years old stirred himself awake. It was almost summer but already he couldn't wait for school to be out in just one more week. Good thing it was all just gathering stuff from lockers, as well as cleaning up.

No more tests, homework, or classwork. Just parties and goodbyes. Deion though didn't have many close friends so there wasn't anyone he really wanted to speak to.

"I'm up, I'm up." He called to the woman before getting up and running to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Dressing in pretty standard boy clothing, a tee shirt of his favorite show, Super Sentai, the current one being ToQger, a pair of jean shorts, and a ballcap as well.

It wasn't even 20 minutes since he rolled out of bed before he wheeled himself down the stairs, past his mother.

"Don't forget your lunch!" She called to him before she noticed his lunchbox was already gone.

"I got it, thanks mom, love you!" He called as he didn't have much time before the bus got there. This was Deion, he has lived a normal life, with his normal family. A mom who has worked many jobs, a dad who is in the military so is often not home but still loves his family, and an older brother who seems like he would move heaven and earth for his younger brother… Speaking of...

Deion felt his phone go off. Since his brother goes to college far away, they call each other every morning and every night.

"You're right on time big bro." Deion giggled after he answered.

"I told you 7:30 sharp every morning. Well, good morning Deion. I have class soon so tell me about your day tonight." Will's voice said over the phone.

"Will do! I need to get on the bus now, bye!" With that, Deion hung up, placing his phone back into his pocket. This is just the start of a normal day, in Deion's world, one which will change.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Clock Tower-London

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia walked out of that office with a splitting headache. He's been tasked with something seemingly impossible… and teamed up with… Well if it wasn't a Mystic Code, he wouldn't be caught dead with it, more so wear that outfit it gave him when he activates it. What's worse…

**"My, my Caules, you're such a boring boy, aren't you?"** It can talk. Well, it or She since it talks with a female voice, Caules was stuck with a floating pentagram-like device that had a rather thin 5-point star in the center of a gold ring. It also had light green angel-like wings.

"Will you stop talking… It's kinda freaky having a disembodied voice like that talk to me." The young mage said to his new companion. After getting briefed by his teacher, Lord El Melloi II, Caules had heard only rumors about what he was looking for, and that two of his classmates left a few months ago on a mission similar to what he was just tasked with. These classmates were Rin and Luvia… Caules was being sent to the States to find these objects known only as class cards.

"The girls are having trouble with 7, I have to find 16 of them all on my own?" He asked himself.

**"Hey don't ignore me!"** The floating Mystic Code shouted.

"Will you just-!" He was about to shout back at her… it.

**"It's Emerald! I have a name and it is Emerald!"** Emerald said as bystanders in the clock tower all turned and watched the two for a moment.

"And will you stop making a scene too?!" Caules was beyond just done with this… More so dreading having to transform once more as he did in the office.

"And why did I have cat ears!?" He asked Emerald as she turned from annoyed with him, to giggling.

**"Because it looks just as cute on boys as it does on girls. I don't know why my sister Ruby is so obsessed with magical girls. If you ask me, boys are much, much cuter."** She said floating along more happily.

**"Now come on, stud, we have a plane to New York to catch!"** She then whizzed off ahead of him.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE! YOU SHOULDN'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU!" Caules gave chase to his new partner, hoping this task won't take him super long.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

School was let out for the afternoon as Deion rushed him to meet with his friends. His two best friends had gone to different schools in their area, but they met up every day after school to hang out for a while, more so now since summer was quickly coming up.

"There you are Deion, took you long enough." One of his best friends, Cody, a rather short boy with light brown hair and green eyes said as Deion raced up to their normal hang out spot at the park.

"Yeah man, late as normal." His other friend, Ricky, an Asian boy with slightly tan skin added.

"Shut up, you know my school gets out later than both of yours, and I ran here from the bus stop!" Deion was used to them giving him flack for it since that's how they greeted each other all the time. As the trio hung out, the other two dropped some bad news on their best friend as he was mentioning things they were going to do this summer.

"Sorry man, I'm going to stay with my grandparents in Florida all summer," Ricky said as Cody nodded, adding to the bad news. "I'm going to be in Ireland all summer as well, I won't be back until the weekend before school starts."

This left a slight drop in Deion's heart. "It's alright guys… really. Just be sure to write over the summer. I'm sure I can find someone to hang out with over the summer. My brother will be home in a few weeks as well." Deion's only hope now was his older brother.

"Sorry man. Didn't want to let you down or anything." Cody kept trying to explain.

"No, it's fine, man. Just be sure to have fun while you're there and as punishment, both of you have to bring me back something cool." Deion put on a big grin before his friends looked at him.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses!" Deion replied to their outburst before they all burst out laughing…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

A few days later. School let out and his friends were already on their way to their summer destinations. As he sat in the bath that night, Deion couldn't help but feel rather… lonely. Besides those two, he just didn't hang out with anyone else. Other boys were just really… well, they were boys. Deion could be like that, but he wasn't much for playing sports besides his martial arts that he practices and let's not even mention girls, he feels weird around them since he was that age.

He soaked in the water, mulling over what he was going to do. He can't just sit inside and watch T.V all summer. He had to do something.

"Emerald get back here this instant!"

**"No, you're boring and you're not that cute!"**

"What does that have to do with anything!? We have a job to do, dammit!"

**"It has to do with everything!"**

He heard this shouting before it stopped, then suddenly… WHAM! Something flew through the window, striking the young boy in the face.

**"Oh dear, I should have slowed down a bit…"** Someone said. There was now someone else in the bathroom with him.

"Who… Who said that?" Deion slowly came too, rubbing his head which had a light bump from what hit him there.

**"Oh my!"** The voice said almost with a squeal, like a girl finding a puppy.

**"You're so cute! You're of the Chocolate variety too!"** What the fu-

"Hold on! I'm can defend myself from… from… where are you?" Deion asked looking around for his attacker.

**"Down here cutie"** To his confusion, he looked down at what looks to be a girl's toy, moving on its own.

**"Hello dear! My name is Emerald. I have a proposition for you!"** This star-like toy spoke to him… He was completely shocked that this was happening.

**"You see, I'm looking for a new master, someone with daringness, cuteness, rough but still adorable, kind but a bit of deviance only a boy can have. I also like them young and cute."**

"You sound really close to being stranger danger lady… thing."

**"Oh hush, I'm a magic wand for your information. I can grant you power so you can have high flying adventures and use superpowers! I know every boy dreams of being a superhero."** She was right, every boy wanted to be a hero. Deion's curiosity was piqued, but something told him not to trust this toy.

"Is there a catch?" He asked the Mystic Code.

**"There is one. I was sent here to collect 16 cards of incredible power called the Class cards. They are used to access the powers of Heroic Spirits, heroes of the past who have entered a realm called the Throne of Heroes because of their Legends. Imagine fighting with the power of someone like King Arthur, or even Jack the Ripper."** She spoke of this to him, hoping to seal the deal before Caules finds her, though she knew how it would look for him to bust in on a boy taking a bath.

_'I'm sure he won't mind, besides, I sensed both Ruby and Sapphire changed hands as well, so if they could, so can I.'_ She thought. Deion thought about everything she was saying.

"Just one more question… What are you?" He asked. Emerald nearly facepalmed if she had a face or hands.

**"I'm what is called a Mystic Code aka a Kaleidostick, created by the Mages Association. I was made for the sole task of being used as a powerful magical weapon but leave it to the boss to make something so… well… kiddy to be used as a weapon of mass destruction."** She added.

** "So, what do you say? You even get a cool suit and everything."**

Just then, a handle dropped down from her ring. Deion began to reach out but stopped for a moment.

"…Just promise me… No one will get hurt if I do this?"

**"Oh, such a pure heart! This why I love boys, they are more direct and decisive when it comes to making choices. You and I will get along swimmingly my friend."** She then gasped, a bit erotically as Deion grasped onto her.

**"Oh my, such cute but strong hands."** She giggled.

"You're being weird." He deadpanned to her.

**"But now the Blood Pact is complete. It is now impossible for you to get rid of me~"** She teased.

**"Just one last thing my dear, All I need to know now is your name and everything will be complete, and you'll be my new master."** She added.

Deion felt heavy now, as if he's stepping into a whole new world, a whole new reality that was right under his nose. Magic was real, and he was going to gain magical powers… He couldn't wait to tell his brother!

"My… My Name is Deion." He said firmly.

**"…Don't you have a last name?"** She asked.

"Umm… I don't know how to say it." Deion admitted. It was very well known that Deion for some reason can't ever say or read his last name no matter what he tries. Emerald sighed.

**"Well just your first name will do, and it's a wonderful name for such a kind boy."** She said as she began to glow…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

_'Come on, where did you go, it's only been 20 minutes. We need to get to the location of the next card!'_ Caules thought as he looked around everywhere for his partner. She stormed off after he yelled at her for messing around in the last battle. There is only one more card in the state. They have been at this for a few days now, and he refuses to be in public with her… outfit on.

_'No boy in their right mind will wear that.'_ He thought as he was already picturing the dark green outfit he had on. It made him want to die. He looked for a bit longer before…

"That light…" He looked towards the sky, seeing a bright golden light… Pure mana, the sign of a transformation. He knew this since he witnessed Luvia and Rin transform for the first time a while ago.

"That can't be good." He reasoned, taking off towards where he saw the light.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**"Compact Full Open: Maximizing Mirror World Connection!"** Emerald called out as her power began to transform Deion. He felt like he was flying as he felt his body become empowered. First, to attach to him were a pair of green dress shoes, after that were knee-high socks that were mostly white but had a green trim to them. Next, green shorts that stopped just above his knees appeared, held there by a white belt that had a gold star buckle on it wrapped around him. Next formed his top, a green opened vest, showing off his chest and abs area of his body but the top was brought to a close around his neck by a gold necktie that has a clip that looks like the wings that Emerald uses to fly. Around his hands, white gloves appear with green cuffs and cufflinks around them that also had the angel wing motif that his new partner had. As the transformation finished, Deion struck a pose that was both boyish cute and manly at the same time. As the light finally settled, he found himself outside, looking around in the dark.

"…When did we get outside?" He asked.

**"Oh, it was a bit cramped in the bathroom, so I took us outside!"** Emerald commented. Deion merely sighed before looking at his outfit.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS!?" He asked his wand in his hand.

**"It's your magical gir-…Um… Boy outfit~!"** She teased.

**"And my, don't you look quite dashing in it. I'm sure the girls in your school will be falling in love with you instantly. I can help you with that too. I'm sure they all would love a bit of Mint Chocolate like you."** She added.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Deion snapped at her. The young boy just looked down at what he was where in disbelief that he agreed to this!

"I want to die…" He said.

**"Well it's this or you'll be running around naked outside."** She added.

"I've done that before." He added.

**"Oh, you're such a treat! I only wish my older sisters could meet you."**

Unknown to her at that moment, her older sisters were getting a new assignment.

"There you are!" Another male voice called out as he climbed over the fence into Deion's backyard. The young boy looked over to a boy dressed in an all-white suit save for some gold trimmings. He stopped short seeing a Deion in a mint green outfit and holding the wand in his hand.

"Alright kid, I'm going need you to hand that over." The older boy asked. To Deion, he looked about the same age as his friend Ricky's older sister, about 17.

**"Oh Caules, I'm sorry to inform you that this boy, the cute and brave Deion, has taken up your mantle as Kaleid Liner Prisma Deion from now on."** Emerald proclaimed proudly. This left the named Caules dumbfounded.

"Sorry, but did you just force this boy into a contract with you!?" He asked.

"Um… not really mister." Deion finally spoke up.

"I… Kind of… wanted to at least try." He admitted.

**"See, younger boys get it, they are willing to have a go at just about anything. So, what are you going to do, tell Lord El Melloi you lost your Kaleidostick to a boy almost half your age?"**

"I'm 10!"

"See?" the exchanged went. Caules, of course, feared having to tell his teacher what just happened… More so because of the fact he was already on thin ice because of what his family tried to do a couple of years ago. With a long sigh, he knew he was defeated to whims of this Mystic Code.

"What is your name?" He asked Deion as the boy stood up.

"My name is Deion." He said as Caules, like Emerald before, expected a last name, but it was clear he wasn't going to get one.

"Well, I, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, swear to be all that is good in the world, as I'll take you on as my servant, support you in battle as we collect class cards. Once that is done, you are to be released from this pact." He extended his hand to the boy, the moonlight between them was perfectly cast for this moment.

"I'll be counting on you Deion, and you can rely on me to support you." Caules was serious about this. He had a job to do, and if Emerald was going mess around, he'll just have to go with the flow.

"O…Ok…" Deion said as he stood up slowly.

"How many Class cards are there?" He asked Caules.

"Well, I already collected two of them, Berserker and Archer." He pulled out the two of them he did get, they were really odd-looking cards with depictions of old-style clothing for two male figures holding weapons. The cards themselves were a brownish color.

"There are 16 of them scattered around the United States. There are two more in this state, ironically close to here as well." Deion lived near the Los Angeles area, so it makes sense.

"The other 12 after that are in about a few different states, mostly in the west, but there is one in Florida." Caules gave a firm nod to each one he knew of.

"But the first two were very hard to handle, so the Mage's Association said they are sending me back up from Japan… They should be arriving tomorrow, but until then, I'm going have to ask you to deal with the next card as just the two of us so we can practice and get you used to these powers." Caules clearly wanted Deion to understand what he was getting into, hoping that after the first fight, he'll want to drop out.

He couldn't bear to face Rin and Luvia knowing that roped a kid into all of this, what will they say?

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"Ok bikini? Check! Cute clothes? Check! Other things I'll need?" A white-haired girl with pale skin rambled to herself as she made a checklist. It's been a day since they collected and defeated the 8th class card. The kid who was with it disappeared as soon after, seemingly after his 'other half' was finally under control. But that was far out of her mind now as Luvia just invited her and her sister to go to the United States for the rest of the summer.

Illyasviel von Einzbern was ready for a stress-free vacation, this being the first time she's been to America. Her parents go there all the time so going to a place like that was perfect.

"Make sure you bring that really cute skirt, we don't know if we're going to meet any cute American boys!" Her sister, or moreover, her counterpart said. A very tanned girl with light pink hair sat there in just a small shirt and her panties on.

"Kuro! We're going be leaving in an hour and you're still not dressed or packed!?" Illya shouted at her. "And the window's open, what if someone saw you?"

"Relax, they'll have to be a complete pervert to want to look at two little girls changing. Besides, only big brother Shirou can see us like this, right?" Chloe von Einzbern aka Kuro, shot back as Illya's face went bright red.

"That's not the point!" She snapped.

"Oh, and you're not dressed either." Kuro pointed out as Illya looked down as she seemed to completely forget to put on something as pants, like shorts or a skirt.

"Eep!" She made a sound before covering herself a bit.

"It's just us and Ruby, geez you make it sound like Shirou just walked in."

On cue… A knock came to the door. "You two ok? I hear a scream and wanted to make-." The door opened as Shirou Emiya walked in seeing both Kuro and Illya there in their underwear. Kuro grinned as she stood up.

"Came to get a good look at your little sisters, big brother?" She asked in a rather seductive voice as Shirou quickly covered his eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO-AH!" He shouted before someone hit him. That someone being Sella of course, getting the wrong idea.

"Honestly Shirou, how low can you get spying on your sisters like that!" The maid said with a huff.

"But I was just… never mind… I wish dad was here." He was laid out on the floor now as Illya and Kuro looked at him with empathy since they were the reasons why he got attacked. Sella turned back to the girls.

"Lady Luvia said to be ready by this time, are you two all packed? And both of you put something on before you catch a cold." Sella said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both said before Illya pulled on some shorts to match her frilly white and pink top. Kuro put on a skirt for her orange top she had on.

"And I'm packed, I don't know about Kuro…"

"Hey, I packed a long time ago, I had August take it to Luvia's place this morning." The minxy Archer girl said as she grinned at her sister.

"No fair!" Illya said.

"Oh, you both almost ready? Be sure to bring me back something from America." The other maid of the house, the lazier Lys, short for Lysritte, said while walking by, sucking on a popsicle while stepping over the downed Shirou.

"Lysritte!" Sella snapped at her.

"Ugh, fine, be sure to bring us back something from America, happy?" She asked her co-worker and friend.

"Not what I mean!" Sella snapped back.

"Maybe bring her back something that makes her look cuter, lord knows her boobs won't help her in that department." Lys pushed her busty chest up before walking away. A tick mark grows on Sella's head.

"You girls just have a safe and fun trip as. Be sure to do all your homework as well!" She then closed the room door, the two then heard yelling, then Shirou screaming as he was used as a weapon… and missed and was slammed into the wall… But they went back to what they were doing.

"Ruby, you've been quiet," Illya said as her flying companion magic wand poked out from under her hair.

**"I'm so excited to go to the States, Hollywood, New York, Disney World! It all just sounds fun and exciting to go to all those places! We'll show them how much of a cute star you are too!"** Ruby was busting at the seams.

"No, no magic, not after what happened the other day. We still need to track down that kid, but he's clearly no longer in Fuyuki." Illya said.

"I just a relaxed and normal vacation." Those were the words that this Magical girl will be eating the moment she leaves her house.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"That was amazing Luvia, I never been on a private jet like that… even if it was very long." Illya said as she, Kuro, her best friend Miyu Edelfelt, and Luvia Edelfelt, Miyu's 'Master' stood at LAX in the Arrival Section, waiting for the final member of their party to arrive.

"Are you sure we couldn't have Rin join us?" Miyu asked before Luvia let out her hardy laugh.

"Oh, she said she rather fly commercial to save me the money." Luvia supplied, but the girls all knew something was fishy about that.

"LUVIA! YOU BITCH!" Speak of the devil. Rin Tohsaka stood there with a fury unseen in a while.

"You told me we were ALL FLYING HERE ON COMMERCIAL AIRLINES!" She roared as Luvia only laughed, getting people's attention.

"Guys, please don't cause a scene in public." Illya deadpanned, same with the other two.

"Yeah, you don't want us to get deported because we just got here," Miyu added as the girls looked ready to fight. Both finally calmed down as Rin looked over them.

"Well, no time like now… I'm kind of sorry we had to deceive you, but there is a reason we all came here."

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Illya exclaimed with fake crying. Rin and Luvia gave all three girls an apologetic look as the pulled them into the car Luvia had waiting for them.

"We're here on a mission. Our classmate from back at the Clock Tower, his name is Caules, was tasked to do something we been tasked with doing… Collecting the class cards." Rin said as all three tensed up.

"Like with Bazett?" Miyu asked as fear slowly crept in, knowing what they went through to just only have half the cards between them and her.

"So, we have another enemy after us?" Kuro asked as she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Not exactly…" Luvia looked a bit nervous now.

"Ok… So, what do you mean he needs to collect the class cards?" Illya said as she watched them.

"Well, you know how we just discovered that there was an 8th card? Well…"

"We just discovered another 16 cards here in the United States. So far, Caules has collected two, but we're here to assist him because we know what we're dealing with… and they too might be connected to 3 of you." Rin added the last bit herself as she looked at Miyu the most since she has explained to them what truly happened to her. The girls sat there speechless. They had trouble with 6 of them! Now that had to help someone collect 14 more of them!?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE 16 MORE CARDS!? WE ALMOST DIED FOR 6 OF THEM MANY TIMES OVER!" Illya and Kuro said as Miyu, the one with the most connection to the cards was dumbfound. She knew she only ever seen 7 of them, and she was sure of it! There was no way there could be more!

"This… can't… be…" She said as she looked down.

**"Lady Miyu…"** Her magic wand, Sapphire saw the look on her master's face. Something else came to Ruby's mind as she floated there.

**"How did this Caules even manage to take down Heroic Spirits?"** She asked.

"We don't know. He's about our skill level, so he should have a lot of trouble on his own." Rin told her as the two wands got it.

**"Emerald!"** Both of them said at the same time.

"What!?" All five girls in the car asked.

**"Oh, sorry, Emerald is our younger sister. She was made after Sapphire and me."**

**"She looks a lot like me, but green, but she spent a lot of time with Ruby before we were partnered with Lady Rin and Lady Luvia."** Both Kaleidosticks informed them.

"But why would Lord El Melloi even think about giving him one of those Mystic Codes?" Luvia thought out loud before she was bashed in the head by Sapphire.

**"Her name is Emerald."** She said sternly, clearly protective of her younger sister.

"Anyways, we were called to assist him, does this mean that he's in some kind of trouble?" Kuro asked.

"I'm not sure. It might just be that they don't trust him." Rin was thinking about this too, why let Caules of all people go and collect the cards?

"We might as well see what he's all about. He has to be a friend if he's being paired with Ruby and Sapphire's sister." Illya looked at the bright side of it as Miyu nodded.

"I agree with Illya, let's just see if they truly do need our help." She added. Luvia nodded.

"As an act of goodwill, we're going to do them a favor and retrieve one of the cards for them. There are two in the State of California, he's a lot closer to the second one. So, we'll just collect the other card and meet up with him, spend some time here before looking for the rest of them." Luvia informed them.

"So, think of this more as a working vacation," Rin said as Illya sighed.

_ 'Me and my big mouth.'_ She thought as she looked out the window.

_'At least it can't get any worse…'_

**XPAGEBREAKX**

_**Opening 1: Starlog by ChouCho**_

*Music starts as the new class cards fall through a dark void, only 16 of them pass through as a person fall through after them, they seem to be holding something in their arms before they fall into a light, revealing the present-day*

_Don'na ashita ga hoshikatta n darou_

*It flashes to Deion hanging out with his friends, but a gust of wind blows over and leaves, seemingly looking by the class cards rush, past him as look off to the distance for a second

_Nani mo shirazu ni nozonde ita n da ne_

*It moves next to Illya, Kuro, Miyu, Rin, and Luvia all at the airport, Rin and Luvia getting into a fight as the girls look around in wonder at their new surroundings*

_Hontou no jibun kowagatte nigecha_

*Caulse looks out from his view from on top of the hill he climbed, he was on the phone with Lord El Melloi II and Gray before his partner, Emerald, stole the device, always causing havoc in his life*

_Owari no nai sono yume ni mayoikomu yo_

*Another Lone figure is seen looking over a map of the leylines in the are, detecting many anomalies on them: The new class cards*

_Te no todokanai negai wa iranai_

*Deion, Caules, and Emerald rush towards the location of where they need to jump from into the mirror world. Deion takes hold of Emerald as running towards the different area, Illya's gang is heading towards another class card, unaware of what they're about to walk into.*

_Sotto te wo toreru yuuki… hoshii_

*All three Mystic Codes activate at the same time, shining their powers over their respective masters; Illya, Miyu, and the newly minted Deion as the three of them transformed, for the moments, unaware of either group*

_Hoshi wa kawaru sekai no yami to yoru wo terashite_

*Deion as in his transformed state battles Both Rider of Black and Saber of Red, stopping their attacks with his hands before delivering powerful punches to them. He gets knocked back before Caulse uses a spell to try and help him out. Deion is then standing once more as he Includes Archer of Black and uses his bow*

_Michibiku sora he tonde ikeru n da yo_

*The girls all fight Lancer of Black and Ruler Jeanne as they seemed to be holding their own, Both Illya and Miyu shoot out twin burst of their main attacks while Kuro uses her bow from a distance. Rin and Luvia using their jewels to help out as well*

_Kanatta subete no koto wa shinji egaita seiza ne_

*Deion, Miyu, Illya, and Kuro seem to finally meet as they face a many enemies in front of them, from a hulking Berserker, A Witch like woman, a master samurai, and lastly a woman holding her arm out as many golden portals open up.*

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no youda yo_

*They all look at each other, giving a nod, before pulling out some of the class cards they have collected so far, letting Illya, Miyu, and Deion become engulfed in powerful light... the scene clears to the girls standing in front of the two boys as Deion extends his hand out to them...*

_I Believe_

*It ends with all three of the girls reaching out to him, happy to have the new person around.*

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**AN: I'll cut it here because it was pretty long… And I have a lot of explaining to do! This right here is my first step into writing for a series I fell in love within the last few years: the Fate series. This is only one of two stories about Fate I been wanting to do. So, what I have done to Deion this time? I made him almost a middle school boy who gets roped into a world of magic after a very pressing magic wand lands in his bathroom because she doesn't like her master. Making him a Magical Boy. No, he is not wearing a girly outfit, and yes, he transforms like a magical girl. But he's not alone as seen clearly, he is just one of a few others. Kaleid Liner Prisma girls of Illya and Miyu, and their Archer friend Kuro, holder of the Archer Heroic Spirit Emiya. Where is this story going? Wait and see as this new world unfolds!**

**Other works: If you have noticed, it's been a while since I posted anything. And the first thing I post is a new story… I just had this on my mind and within 2 days, the fastest I ever wrote a chapter this long, I was done with this brainchild of mine. My other works will get updates eventually, I have not and will not ever leave them without someone to take them for me. This one just finally sparked my drive once more.**

**Pairings: Very heavy on the yes, but still unsure if I'm going to go through with it. But the most likely pairing is Deion/Illya/Miyu/Kuro with hints of other pairs between him other girls, like Fiore, and such. Still unsure.**

**The opening: That story will be revealed as time goes on, slowly pieced together by looks at an event that happened long ago… But it's the key to everything.**

**Other Fate characters: You can expect characters from Serval different Fate shows to end up in this story. If you know Caules' name, then you already know something about what may be going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything besides the characters I created (Deion, Will, Emerald and any others that follow) Fate belongs to Type-Moon!**

**Preview for next Chapter!:**

**Deion: "I have to fight that!?"**

**Caules: "Now do you understand, this is what I warned you about."**

**Deion and Caules: "HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS A BOY!?"**

**Emerald: "Sisters!"**

**Miyu: "You… saved us…"**

**Deion: "The fight is not over yet!"**

**Next Chapter: The 3rd Prisma Liner! Go Forth, Magical Boy!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**Shinigami Deion: …. What have you done to this poor soul?**

**Me: Made him a hero!**

**See Ya!**


	2. The 3rd Liner! Go Forth, Magical boy!

Chapter 2

Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Magic Wand"**

**_Attack/Spells/Noble Phantasms_**

**XPAGEBREAKX**

_Flashback_

_As he sat in the office, Caules looked like he was just told his sister was here to see him, but it was something much worse._

_"Now, you know I would send Gray if I could, but the Mystic Code just refuses her." Lord El Melloi II aka Waver velvet, his professor and one of the people assigned to watch him for the last few years. He stared down at the young head of the Yggdmillennia. In the corner, a young girl, his direct appearance only known as Gray sat there, looking a bit down because of the things the Mystic Code told her._

_"I'm too old?" She asked herself as she sat there. Waver took a deep sigh as he looked down._

_"So, her deal was… that she works with young boy. Flat isn't here at the moment it would take too for him to get here. So, you are the only I can trust." Waver is the only one who shows Caules any kind leeway for his past, the rest treat him as if he can turn again at any moment._

_"So, what do I have to do?" Caules asked. Lore El Melloi looked down at a picture of himself when he was younger with a rather large friend, his face obscured from view. This friend helped him before who he is today._

_"I'm sure you were eavesdropping when I had Tohsaka and Edelfelt in here not too long ago when I sent them out to collect 7 class cards, and when they discovered an 8th card." He said._

_"We had been looking into sudden disturbances in the United States and the Leylines through it. We believe that they are class cards as well, since they are resulting in the same effects that have been happening in Japan." He said._

_"So… since you can't send Gray, you're sending me?" Caules knew this was the only reason why he was even being asked._

_"As I said, she refuses to work with girls. If I had my way, Gray would be on the first flight to America, but I have no choice but to rely on you…"_

_Flashback end…_

_'I'm pretty sure if he saw what happened, he would regret putting his trust in me.'_ Caules thought as he looked at his party of a boy in magical church close and the very annoying wand. He really hopes he wasn't the only one who has to deal with them…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

_**Opening 1: Starlog by ChouCho**_

*Music starts as the new class cards fall through a dark void, only 16 of them pass through as a person fall through after them, they seem to be holding something in their arms before they fall into a light, revealing the present-day*

_Don'na ashita ga hoshikatta n darou_

*It flashes to Deion hanging out with his friends, but a gust of wind blows over and leaves, seemingly looking by the class cards rush, past him as look off to the distance for a second

_Nani mo shirazu ni nozonde ita n da ne_

*It moves next to Illya, Kuro, Miyu, Rin, and Luvia all at the airport, Rin and Luvia getting into a fight as the girls look around in wonder at their new surroundings*

_Hontou no jibun kowagatte nigecha_

*Caules looks out from his view from on top of the hill he climbed, he was on the phone with Lord El Melloi II and Gray before his partner, Emerald, stole the device, always causing havoc in his life*

_Owari no nai sono yume ni mayoikomu yo_

*Another Lone figure is seen looking over a map of the leylines in the are, detecting many anomalies on them: The new class cards*

_Te no todokanai negai wa iranai_

*Deion, Caules, and Emerald rush towards the location of where they need to jump from into the mirror world. Deion takes hold of Emerald as running towards the different area, Illya's gang is heading towards another class card, unaware of what they're about to walk into.*

_Sotto te wo toreru yuuki… hoshii_

*All three Mystic Codes activate at the same time, shining their powers over their respective masters; Illya, Miyu, and the newly minted Deion as the three of them transformed, for the moments, unaware of either group*

_Hoshi wa kawaru sekai no yami to yoru wo terashite_

*Deion as in his transformed state battles Both Rider of Black and Saber of Red, stopping their attacks with his hands before delivering powerful punches to them. He gets knocked back before Caulse uses a spell to try and help him out. Deion is then standing once more as he Includes Archer of Black and uses his bow*

_Michibiku sora he tonde ikeru n da yo_

*The girls all fight Lancer of Black and Ruler Jeanne as they seemed to be holding their own, Both Illya and Miyu shoot out twin burst of their main attacks while Kuro uses her bow from a distance. Rin and Luvia using their jewels to help out as well*

_Kanatta subete no koto wa shinji egaita seiza ne_

*Deion, Miyu, Illya, and Kuro seem to finally meet as they face a many enemies in front of them, from a hulking Berserker, A Witch like woman, a master samurai, and lastly a woman holding her arm out as many golden portals open up.*

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no youda yo_

*They all look at each other, giving a nod, before pulling out some of the class cards they have collected so far, letting Illya, Miyu, and Deion become engulfed in powerful light... the scene clears to the girls standing in front of the two boys as Deion extends his hand out to them...*

_I Believe_

*It ends with all three of the girls reaching out to him, happy to have the new person around.*

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Since it was the middle of the night now, there wasn't anyone around to see Deion dressed like… like...

"I look like I'm trying to be a piece of candy!" He whined a bit to his new partner in crime, Caules, who was already a bit done with this kid, even if something like 10 minutes ago he just swore an oath to aid him in battle.

"You're the one who took Emerald up on her offer. I'll be more than happy to take her-."

**"Not happening on your life! We are happy together!"** Emerald cut in as she knew what the family head would say.

"You're making it sound even weirder," Deion added as he felt a bit used now.

"So… Caules… why are you collecting these class cards?" Deion asked as the two made their way down the street.

"I was ordered to by the Association, I thought we went over this," Caules stated.

"No, I mean… what's in it for you? Do you get a reward for it? Are they that important?" Deion rephrased his question, causing Caules to look at him curiously.

"You can say my reward might be getting off their watch list." He said slightly under his breath, but Deion and Emerald could still him. The wand though chose now not to speak as she just held herself still in Deion's hand.

"Let me ask you this, do you normally do what strangers tell you to do?" Caules shot back.

"Not the best thing for a kid your age. You've gotten yourself in quite the mess now. But I don't blame you for it, if anyone, blame Emerald for being the way she is." He went on, earning him a glare, or what could be even counted as one, from her.

"It's only been a little while since she even…. Did what she did… I don't blame her for this, this was my choice." Deion said.

"And what do you know about making such a choice that can impact your life while you're so young?" Caules asked him, slightly colder than before.

"This is not a game that we're playing. I almost lost my life retrieving two cards so far. You, on the other hand, have your whole life ahead of you." Caules didn't want to seem angry, but this boy was unintentionally bringing back some memories he wishes he could forget.

"I…I… I just." Deion clearly, as Caules said, didn't think this through. But he knew one thing.

"Then if you almost died on your own, then let's do this together."

**"Splendid idea. You know you couldn't possibly do this without me Caules, so if you're going to do it from now on, you're going to need Deion's help as well. So I hope that oath you made wasn't to scare him."**

"It wasn't, I meant every word of it. I'm just trying to make sure Deion understands what he's up against." Before Deion could reply, Caules stopped them in the middle of a football field from some high school.

"It's here. Emerald, if you will." Caules ordered.

"I got it. Here we go." She said as Deion looked around.

"Go? Go where?" He asked before Caules smirked.

"To collect a Class card, you battle and defeat the corrupted Heroic Spirit of the card." He pointed out.

"This battle can only take place in a realm called the Mirror World… That is part of Emerald's job, to take us there." He said before a void-like construct formed under their feet as Emerald began to chant.

**"Adding imaginary axis to the fifth observed variable. Beginning inversion preparations. Confirming that complex space exists. Focal point established. Forming limited-dimension Mirror Road. Forming two-meter radius Mirror Road. Begin partial inversion of Mirror World Circuits."** She chanted as the world around them became suddenly fuzzy, but not in the way that Deion was getting tired or dizzy, but in a way as if the world around him was being distorted by its own means.

Suddenly, the world shifted a bit, feeling as if it just fell out of sync with everything, time and space. As soon as Deion felt all this, it was gone, and it looked as if they haven't left the football field, but upon a closer look, Deion could see that something was completely off about this place.

"This is the Mirror World?" Deion asked as Caules grasped his shoulder.

"Stay on your guard, this servant we're facing is of the Rider-Class. Riders normally have some kind of mount from what I read. It's either a machine or an animal that is real or mythical. Also, all heroic spirits have weapons and abilities called Noble Phantasms. They are something from their legend that gives them immense power and skills." Caules clearly wanted to make sure Deion didn't get hurt in his first outing, and hopefully the last one. Caules is betting on that this would scare Deion enough to make him force Emerald to undo their pact, which knowing her, she won't on her own. But until then, like he swore, he was going help Deion as best he could.

"Alright, get ready." He pointed downfield as a dark circle began to open up and form. Out of it slipped a being that looked like… A young girl?

"Huh?" Caules was clearly confused since while one of the servants he faced before was also female, she didn't look nearly as well put together as this one. This one was where a white mini-skirt that had blood like veins running around the bottom of it, long white stockings and white shoes, and a white bra-like top, but huge white sleeve-like gloves. Other trimmings and such were colored black and white with some pieces of clothing having the blood veins running through them. It soon opened its eyes and they gave off this sinister feeling as the eyes were a deep yellow color and slit like a cat.

"I have to fight that!?" Deion asked as he couldn't take his eyes off what just manifested before him.

"To turn it into a card?" He asked as Caules looked at him.

"Now do you understand. This is what I warned you about." He said as he placed a hand on Deion's shoulder.

"We can leave now. There is no shame in it." Caules can feel that this thing wasn't going to just roll over and die and that Deion wasn't ready for this fight. "If you do want to give it a try, then I'll be here for you." He said calmly. Deion took a deep breath as something entered his mind… the words of his brother…

_Flashback…_

_Deion held ice to his head as his brother, Will, was tending to few cuts on his younger brother's knee._

_"…And you just let them do this you?" Will said, slightly disappointed in Deion._

_"I… couldn't do anything. There were four of them and only one of me." Deion pointed out._

_"This is most likely the most terrible advice you can give, but if you don't stand your ground, it won't matter if they come at you in numbers. The moment you show weakness or fear, they will hold it over you. You have to stand your ground no matter the outcome. Hey, it could inspire people to side with you." Will said before patting his brother on the head._

_"So, how about this, next time those guys try to steal from you and bully you, stand your ground and don't let them break you. Now let's go sign you up for self-defense classes." Will wasn't stupid, if he was going tell his brother to stand up for himself, he can at least give him the tools to do so._

_Flashback end…_

"No… If I don't stand here, then I can't bear to face my brother when he comes home." Deion declared as Caules was very much taken aback by this. Deion walked forward as the Rider servant finally turned its attention to him.

**"Alright, Deion show me what you do! ~"** Emerald mused.

**"Let's start with something simple, how do you like to fight? Punching or guns?"** She asked him as Caules and Deion mentally facepalmed.

"I prefer to punch." Deion deadpanned.

**"Then I shall reinforce your body's physical strength and defense with mana, as well as focus it in your arms."** She said.

**"As well as reinforce your legs so you can move faster."** She added before the Rider servant took out a weapon, a rather large lance-looking weapon.

**"Alright, here it comes,"** Emerald called as Deion got ready. It charged wildly at him before reaching him. It began to swing its weapon. Deion was barely dodging it as he was still getting used to his body. It felt so light now, as well as felt so powerful.

"Incoming!" Emerald called as Deion was a bit distracted thinking about his movements, he missed the servant pick up its leg and kick him. It was strong enough to knock back a few yards into a bench. Caules came sprinting over.

"Are you alright!?" He was completely concerned for the young boy, despite the attitude he displayed before. He had to be he was pretty much sending him to his death.

"I'm fine… I think." Deion was able to get out.

**"It's coming at us!"** Emerald told the two males.

"Deion, quickly hold me up and imagine shooting a powerful blast of power, then give it a verbal command!" She instructed him as Deion listened. He held her up and pointed right at the attacking servant.

"Umm…Umm..." Deion was thinking of what to say when he fires it off. It then came to him.

**_"Mint Laser!"_** He called, as the blast of magical energy fired off from his weapon. The attacking servant didn't expect it and didn't have time to dodge, taking the full brunt of the attack, which knocked it back.

**"That was wonderful. If it was at full power, you might have killed it."** Emerald said.

"Wait that wasn't full power?"

"No, well that hit was a bit harder than I thought, so I been using some of my power to keep you from bleeding." She informed them.

"Here, I'll fix him up. It's about all I can do on my own." Caules told them as he found the spot that needed to be healed. From his hands, a burst of electricity began to spark up and each zap made the wound close up.

"And 'Mint Laser'? Really kid?" Caules was trying to hold back a small laugh.

"Hey, it was all I can think of!"

**"I think it was adorable."**

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Both of them shouted at Emerald. The trio than heard a loud growl as they looked, the Rider servant was back on their feet. It then used a backflip to move down the field from the two, ignoring it was wearing a skirt… much to Deion and Caules's shock and horror as they were paying close attention… Accidently seeing something they wish they haven't.

"…HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS A BOY!?" Both of them were scared from the sight.

"I can't unsee it!" Caules said as Deion covered his own eyes.

"This is why I don't look upskirts!" He complained.

**"Ohohoh so that's why something felt off about that girl, it was a boy this whole time!"** Emerald stated.

**"That would explain why they had such a flat chest for a teen looking girl with such pretty pink hair."** She added as her male associates were looking as if they wanted to die or rip out their eyes.

"Let's… hurry up and take HIM down before we get another unexpected surprise." Caules said as he finished healing Deion, who nodded in agreement.

"Please." He said before standing up.

"Emerald. I have an idea. Can you put as much power into my arms as you can? I have a rather strong punch." He said.

**"Ummm, are you sure that's wise?"** She asked as Deion nodded.

"If it's like people in online games, then he won't fall from the same trick twice." He reasoned as he put his fist up.

**"Alright, I'll keeping some power for defense and speed, but you'll now be moving slower than before just be careful,"** Emerald warned him. Caules was interested in this as well as he watched Deion. He wasn't just watching to see if he fails, but to get an idea on his fighting style, his skills, and how Deion uses Emerald's power.

_'Alright, what are you going to do?'_ Caules thought. Deion took a breath before slamming his foot down, using it to take off like a runner in track.

He bolted towards the Rider, who in turn charged at Deion, which is what the boy wanted. When they were mere feet from each other, Deion slammed his foot down once more, stopping his forward movement before cocked back his right fist, giving the servant time to react to this as it began to dodge to its left… only for the full force of Deion's left fist to make contact with its face.

Deion's right fist dipped low before he twisted his body into making the attack an uppercut, decking the Rider with a second strike. Last while he twisted, Deion called to Emerald.

"Right leg, increases Strength!"

**"Roger!"** She did as he said as he turned the twisting he was doing into a roundhouse kick, slamming his foot and upper leg into its side, knocking it away hard from the amount of power he used. It slid across the field as it was caught off guard by these strikes. Deion kept the pressure up as he moved to catch up with Rider, slamming two fists into its chest.

**"That's right Deion, giving it the old 1-2!"** Emerald cheered as she was giving him mana in areas, seemingly catching on to what he was doing. He was enhancing his body at just the right moment to not waste any mana, as well as using it to trick where each blow would come from.

He was doing it in a way to where he believes the servant might try to block or dodge his attack. Deion then brought up his knee up to its crotch area, slamming it there as he and Caules both shuttered at his own hit. Deion's attack was finally caught as Rider caught on, grabbing his fist finally and punching Deion in the stomach. Emerald reinforced the area just before the blow, but it still sent Deion flying into the stands of the field. He felt the impact of the metal bleachers, feeling them bend and break from him flying into them.

**"Are you alright Deion? That was a nasty hit we took."** Emerald asked.

"She's right. It might be time to end this." Caules walked up, once more performing some healing as quickly as he could, seeing the corrupted heroic spirit was recovering from the punishing blows Deion delivered it.

"That was impressive. But it's going to take more than that to put that thing down. Here." He pulled out one of the class cards and handed it to Deion.

"Emerald has another ability. She can include the class card, turning herself into one of their weapons, a Noble Phantasm." He explained.

"Turning herself into… You mean like a Shikai?" He asked Caules excitedly as he was thinking about his favorite anime.

"Shi-what? No, this is her accessing the Throne of Heroes, it's how YOU fight with the power of a Heroic Spirit." He confirmed what Emerald was talking about earlier to him.

"You ready for this?" Caules helped him up.

"I still think this is a really bad idea, but you have proven that you can handle it to some degree at least. If you manage to pull this off, I'll never doubt you again… Deion." Caules was still thinking what Emerald did was wrong on so many levels, but it's up to him to make the best of the situation. Scaring Deion wasn't going work, not after the boy had just pretty much faced down a heroic spirit in hand to hand combat and had it on the ropes for a while, so he might as well completely trust him. Deion held the card as he looked to the Rider just as a powerful gust of wind blow past them. Rider than jumped up as a black creature swooped down, letting him on its back.

**"Oh no, that has to be its Noble Phantasm, it's mount,"** Emerald said as she knew what needed now.

**"Well, if they are taking to skies, then we should too. You're just a boy version of a magical girl, and they can all fly, so that means you can fly too. Just picture yourself soaring through the air."** She told Deion. He looked to both his new partners, Caules nodding as he too used to fly.

"Trust her on that. Now, finish this battle." He proclaimed as Deion stood up.

"You include the card by pressing to Emerald and calling out 'Include' than the class card's class name." Caules finished explaining as Deion nodded.

"I'm going now, Caules." He said before his mind was filled with images of him taking to skies like one of his favorite characters. He then jumped up and began to fly. He soared up through the air to meet Rider and its mount. He then planted his feet in the air as Emerald was surprised, he was thinking he could stand there.

_'What kind of flying is he thinking about where he can stand on air as if it was solid?'_ She wondered as Deion held her out.

_**"Include: Berserker!"**_ He called as the card activated, turning Emerald into a large ball hammer.

"This is the Weapon of this Berserker… It is like Shikai!" He said as he grinned. He looked over to the Rider, seeing the beast it had was a Hippogriff, but far more monstrous than the one he has seen on Harry Potter. It had sharper talons, a more jagged beak, blood-red eyes, and its feathers were all black, as well as the same blood-red vein-like cracks that Rider had on its outfit and skin. The beast let out a roar before it flapped its massive wings, flying towards Deion, Rider had its main weapon out. Deion did the same.

"Let's do this Emerald!" The young boy called as he leaped forward, flying towards the servant, playing chicken with it. Deion didn't pull back or anything, but with him still getting used to flying, he lost the game as one of the hippogriff's talons grazed his shoulder, slicing through his outfit and even drawing blood from him, which Emerald quickly stopped. Deion winced at the pain as he held the hammer, he turned around, flying at full force as he held the hammer back, slamming it into the beast's hind leg, seemingly breaking it.

"That did something." He said to himself. The beast didn't seem phased by this as Rider swung his own weapon, only for Deion to block with his hammer.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Deion called as he parried the weapon and knocked the mount in its side, then knocked Rider off it as he in the same move, used the hammer to spin himself upward and kick him in the face. Deion than dropped down as he felt the hammer began to charge up something.

**"It's Berserker's attack Noble Phantasm!"** He heard Emerald say.

"Whoa, you can talk while you're another weapon?" He asked.

**"Of course, I can, I'm still me! Now let's finish this crossdresser!"** She cheered. From the ground, Caules watched the battle, once more, studying Deion's movements as he could see that hammer light up and Rider falling, but its mount was quickly coming back for its master.

"DEION! HURRY UP BEFORE YOU MISS YOUR CHANCE!" He shouted. Deion cleared his mind as he held the hammer out. He felt a surge of power flow through him. He quickly dove down through the clouds, seeing the mount coming back.

"We'll get them both at the same time! Let's end this!" Deion waited as the mount came to view, right as it was about to catch its master. He sprung his trap. He shot off like a rocket, closing the distance before swinging his hammer. It… hit Rider right in his crotch… most likely shattering what was down there as it made a face of pure pain and torture from the impact, as well as being slammed into its mount.

_**"BLASTED TREE!"**_ He called as lightning began to spark up into a massive tree, zapping both the servant and its Noble Phantasm.

_**"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"** _Deion roared out as he pushed it towards the ground. With a thunderous thud, he plowed the servant into the ground. The smoke took a bit to clear, but Deion climbed out of the hole, holding the Rider class card.

"I… Did… It…" He said falling over, undoing his transformation…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"Deion… Deion… you ok buddy?" The young boy heard Caules' voice ask as he finally came too. They were back in the normal world once more, Caules held up the card.

"You did much better than me the first time I faced a Servant," Caules admitted.

"Then again, Emerald wasn't as helpful there as she was with you here." He jabbed at the Mystic Code as she floated nearby. Caules was also carrying Deion on his back, which made the boy have a flashback of his brother doing the same after he got in a fight. Deion lightly blushed a bit at the very happy memory, making Caules blink.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine… I can walk on my own now." He said as he smiled. Caules nodded and let Deion off.

"I healed your injuries for you as well, so don't worry about them." He added as Deion did notice the cut on his shoulder was gone.

**"You did wonderful out there, you were a true superhero out there, also I do like 'Mint Laser' a lot."**

"I'm never using that again!" Deion snapped back to Emerald, who pouted.

**"But it was so cute!"** She whined a bit. Both Caules and Deion elected to ignore her for a bit as she went on about how cool it was with Deion's actions.

"But she's right, you did amazing out there for your first battle… But there are going to be more like that, and they are only going to get harder from here on out. I want to be sure… And this will be the last time I ask you; Are you sure you want to do this?" Caules asked him.

Deion took a moment to really think about it. The rush of the fight seemed to spark something inside him that he's never felt before and made him feel complete for some reason. Cons being what he had to fight in, the green outfit just looked too heavy and formal for him to really like. As well as the whole putting his life on the line each time. There is one tipping factor here…

"Caules… I'll do this because… You shouldn't have to do this alone. Even if your backup is coming, I'm already here, and I want to help you." Deion said.

"Please, I have already faced one servant… I can't let you face 13 more if you don't have Emerald." He said. Caules was taken aback at this level of… something. Concern, care, and even companionship. Deion seemed very lonely, and Caules was here, telling things to him straight. At the same time, Deion wasn't treating Caules like he was a burden or anything. Caules let out a sigh.

"Well, from here on out, we're going have to figure out what to tell your parents when we leave for the next state." He said with a small smile on his face.

**"Umm, sorry to interrupt this moment, but I picked up a Mirror World jump at the other location here in California. The one on the other side of the mountain."** Emerald said.

"Another jump? They're here early and didn't bother to come to meet up with us… They don't have any idea what the next card is, and they just go for it? Figures, it is Tohsaka and Edelfelt after all." Caules said.

"They might need a hand; do you think you handle one more fight tonight?" He asked turning to Deion.

"I can try. I am a bit tired, but if these girls are our allies, I want to make a good first impression. They might not even need our help after all, but better safe than sorry." Deion reasoned.

"Good choice, let's hurry up and reach them," Caules informed them as they turned towards where the other jump happened…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"Alright now be careful, we don't know much about this servant, so we can only assume that it isn't going to go down easily," Rin said as the five of them have just jumped into the Mirror World. Illya and Miyu had also already transformed while Kuro was already in her normal outfit of her Archer card.

"There is something about the air here…" Kuro noted as she looked around. It was rather foggy there, but the fog was low to the ground.

"Yeah, it really feels like a horror film here. Why is it different from all the rest we've been to so far?" Illya question.

"Maybe it's the servant's Noble Phantasm?" Miyu supplied.

"Let's not worry about fog too much," Luvia suggested before she moved forward.

"Let's see if we can-." She cut herself off and intuitively dodged something, which looked like a long spike formed up where she was standing.

"It's here." She called to the others as they all got ready. Luvia and Rin both pulled out jewels before tossing them creating a blast of fire. The fog was lifted because of the heat and a figure came into view.

**"What… In the world… Is that!?"** Ruby asked.

**"It just looks ugly."** She said as Rin and Luvia both when wide-eyed.

"Whatever you do, don't let that thing bite you!" Rin called.

"Bite us?" Miyu asked.

**"If they're saying that, it could be-."** Sapphire was starting to say before Illya, and Kuro cut her off at the same time.

"A Vampire!" They both said.

"I didn't know vampires could become heroic spirits!" Luvia was just as surprised.

"But this is one for sure." Their talking has allowed it time to summon another one of its spikes, shooting up once more, though they were all able to dodge it. Kuro was the first to take the offensive, firing arrows at it as she didn't want to get close to it.

_**"Shoot!"**_ Miyu called as Sapphire blasted out a beam of mana at the servant.

_**"Scattershot, Fire!"**_ Illya called as the two of them also kept their distance.

"Luvia, we need to set a trap to contain it first."

"For once, I can agree with you." Rin and Luvia went to work, running around as the girls kept the pressure on it to keep it at bay. Massive rows of spikes began to erupt from the ground as everyone dodged them. It hissed at them as they were seemingly beating it back.

"Good work, we're almost done," Rin called as the vampire lunged at her, only for an arrow from Kuro saving her.

"I owe you one!"

"Yeah, just don't get hurt yourself." They called to each other. The vampire only went down for a moment before it was back up and running.

"You got to be kidding me! I got it right in the head!" Kuro said as she began to fires. It then broke off one of its spikes and spun it, blocking the arrow this time. Illya let out a gasp.

"You guys, I think this card is a Lancer." She called.

"Good to know it's class. Do we have any Noble Phantasms that can take down a vampire?" Kuro asked.

"Holy weapons might work. Saber's sword would work best since it's the Holy Sword Excalibur." Miyu said.

"But since Bazett has that card, it's not going to happen. And I don't think the one Kuro can replicate will work." Sapphire injected as it was true, with that being their only chance, they were sitting ducks.

"Our circle is ready. We might be able to make a run for it and retreat once we trap it." Rin said before the magic circles began to light up, Luvia was pouring mana into it, as was Miyu.

_'We could install a class card, but I don't think Miyu has said anything about it yet.'_ Kuro thought as she thought more heroic spirits might even out the fight a bit.

"Kuro!" She lost focus for one moment and watched as everything was going to hell in a handbasket around them. The spell broke down and the monster was heading right for her, Miyu and Illya were able to pull her out the way in time as its claws slashed a building, which could have been her.

"Thanks, guys." She said as all three of them were on the ground.

"I don't think you should thank us just yet." Illya looked right at it, it was too close for any of them to dodge.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" The fearful scream of Rin and Luvia were heard as they were running as fast as they could, even with magecraft enforcement of their legs but they felt they couldn't do anything. Illya, Miyu, and Kuro got ready for the fight, but they weren't sure what to expect. It reached out for them.

"SISTERS!" A new voice shouted before a blur of mint green came into view.

_**"BACK…. OFF!"**_ A young male voice said as the vampire servant was launched back into a fence, flying past Luvia and Rin, who looked bewildered at what just happened.

"Wh-…what just… did…" Rin's eyes, as well as Luvia's eyes, looked at what stood in front of the girls, as the trio looked up at what just saved them. Standing in front of them in a fighting stance was a boy, clearly American, African American to be precise, about Illya, Miyu, and Kuro's age. He was dressed similar, sort of like a boy version of the types of outfits Illya and Miyu had… and moreover, he too had a Kaleidostick Mystic Code in his hand. One hand was still outstretched as if he punched something. It dawned on them that he just punched the vampire to get it away from them.

"Good, we made it just in time." Another male voice said behind them.

"…Caules?" Rin said, looking from the boy standing in front of Illya, Miyu, and Kuro, then to the other male figure, their classmate, the person they were they were sent to back up.

"What's going on… and who is he?" Luvia questioned.

"It's a long story… Like the one you two have." He said gesturing to the girls. Caules had a big shit-eating grin as not only did it seem that both of them also lost their Mystic Codes as well to children, but something else happened that a third little girl was brought in. Boy, he couldn't wait to hear this story. Back with the young ones, the girls all looked at the boy who clearly just punched a vampire to save them.

"You…saved us…" Miyu stammered out as she was in disbelief at what she was seeing.

**"Oh Emerald, it is you!"** Ruby excitedly said.

**"I'm glad to see you're well, little sister,"** Sapphire said in her normal tone.

**"I know, it's been so long, let me guess, Rin and Luvia were fighting so much that you both left them for these cuties?"** Emerald said as the boy holding her finally relaxed his stance, still keeping an eye on their enemy in front of them.

**"Yes well, it's a long story, and who is this handsome young boy you have with you?**" Ruby teased knowing her younger sister's preference.

**"Oh him? This is the boy I'm going to make a hero, a Magical Boy. This is Deion. I guess he'll be joining the team we have here."** Emerald said as the named Deion turned to face the girls.

"You're a… Magical Boy!?" Illya asked as she never realized that there were such things.

"I'm just glad he's on our side," Kuro said as she looked at him.

_'Yummy mint chocolate…'_ She thought as she wondered what his mana was like. She has never kissed a boy besides Shirou. Miyu on the hand felt something about him that was sort of... familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The dust from where the servant landed cleared as it was back on its feet. Caules took one look at it.

"Unless you guys have some holy weapons on you, we don't have anything that could properly deal with this. Deion, we're going to have to buy time so we can retreat." Caules said as he got ready. Deion was still tired from his last battle which only happened about a half-hour ago by this point, but he felt something inside him telling him he can do this.

"Hey, don't count us out, we're not helpless," Kuro said as she stood up.

"Someone is going have to create the pathway big enough for all of us to escape."

"I'll do it." Miyu voiced as she stood up as well.

"You guys just keep that thing at bay."

"We're counting on you Miyu," Illya added as she put her hand on Deion's shoulder, causing the magical boy to turn around, a small blush on his cheeks as he realized what he just did; save a bunch of cute girls from a monster.

"Let's work together on this Deion, Okay?" Illya asked him as he smiled back at her.

"This fight isn't over yet!" He declared as he looked at them.

"I got your backs!" He told them with a smile. Illya smiled right back him as they all looked towards the hulking vampire lancer. Their escape plan… now in action…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Ending: Believe by Kalafina

*Music slowly starts to build as a dark room is slowly gaining light, until the light is revealed to Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald glowing as they were watching over Deion, Illya, Miyu, and Kuro as they sleep*

_Mada nani mo shiranai_

_Futari datta_

*It than cuts to Caules who is shown talking to his sister, Fiore, as he looks at her state of being in wheelchair, knowing how she got there*

_Hidarite de hakanaku_

_Kyomu wo masagutt_

*Rin and Luvia are looking at new class cards, but behind them loomed something they didn't want talk about with Miyu, and moreover, Illya, Kuro, and Deion.*

_Wazuka na kattou ga_

_Kimi no te wo shibatte_

_Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

*Deion is finally hanging out with his older brother Will as the two play, but Will is feeling something off about his brother, but for moment, doesn't question it, since he has his own secrets to hide, some he plans on taking to the grave*

_Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

_Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

*Illya and Kuro, both ready for combat, nod to each other before turning to Deion, they were helping him practice a bit, Miyu for now watches. All four of them still getting used to new situation of being together*

_Ikite mitai_

_Jibun wo_

*Deion is shown running up to Caules and Emerald, both of them look to him. Caules extends his hand to partner as they went after the next card, behind him are Illya and company, ready to join him*

_Megurikuru_

_Toki no naka de deatta_

_Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

*It breaks to all of them playing on a beach, finally having a carefree day. So far, they all seem to trust each other. Deion is tackled by Illya, Miyu, and Kuro playfully as their Kaleidoscopes watch on floating around them. In the background, Rin, Luvia, and Caules watch over them protectively, but happy they are all bonding and relaxing*

_Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

_Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

*But, that peace is ready to be shattered as dark forces loom over the group, wanting to break this scene. Images soon pass of everyone in battle. The last scene is of Group looking towards new enemies as they were about to face*

_fight your fate_

*It ends with A close shot of Deion, Illya, Miyu, and Kuro. Of them are fighting for something dear to them; Staying together. *

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**AN: Alright everyone, faster than lightning, we have chapter two done and ready for you. It might not be by the time you read this, but this chapter was finished 24 hours after I posted the first chapter. Another speed record to me. This idea is just holding my attention! Anyways anyone, Chapter 2 and we just watched Deion have his first fight with a Rider servant. If you have seen Fate/Apocrypha, then you know who Rider of Black is, Astolfo, everyone's favorite trap! I have fun plans for when his card is installed. His appearance here as a corrupted heroic Spirit is based off his saber class look from Fate/Grand Order. Lancer is also of the Black faction, Vlad III. I decided that his corrupted form is best left to his him pretty much being his Noble Phantasm "The Legend of Dracula" to give him a monstrous look. He is also a Vampire so not only is he a class card, but a bloodsucker as well that can only be put down by the sun and holy/blessed weapons, which none of them have. We also see Deion finally meet the Prisma girls, though, in this situation, it's not a big meeting since they are dealing with a threat at the moment. The next chapter thought will have them talk and share information, as well as the girls teaching Deion some tricks.**

**Rating and Pairings: As normal, for stories that are long, I rate them M for a reason where I have the room for scene and language, I feel is right. Some chapters will seem T rated, some would very much have an M rating, so M overall is a good way to keep track of it. As for the Pairing, I decided on yes having Deion end up with all three girls. How will that work out, time will tell.**

**Special Thanks to my best friend Drago3511 for editing the last chapter! You are amazing and I can't take you enough for the support!**

**Thanks too Toa Solaric, Runelt99, and some random person for reviewing!**

**Preview for Next Chapter!:**

**Caules: I'm the head of the Clan… That tried to restate the Holy Grail War.**

**Illya: I can understand, this is a bit of a shock to me too. Still, I'm glad you're on our side.**

**Rin: You also roped a child into this mess so take responsibility!**

**Kuro: His mana… is like all of ours.**

**Deion: We're off to Kill the Vampire!**

**Next Chapter: Explanation time; The young heroes together!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**K. Deion: I was amazing in this chapter!**

**Me: Give some time and you'll understand why you are such an amazing person**

**K. Deion: Eh!?**

**See ya!**


	3. Explanation time! Young Heroes together!

Chapter 3

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Magic Wand"**

**_Attack/Spells/Noble Phantasms_**

**XPAGEBREAKX**

In his office in the headquarters for the Mages' Association, The Clocktower in London, Lord El Melloi II aka Waver Velvet, read the last report from both his two teams tasked with collecting the Class Cards: Rin Tohsaka and Luvia Edelfelt in Japan, both still there because of the havoc they caused thought they were relocated for the time being.

The other was from Caules Yggdmillennia, a mage in reform who was tasked with collecting the newer cards that have been discovered in the United States.

"Sir?" A voice from his door called as the hooded girl, Gray, popped her head in.

"I haven't received Caules' report yet, do you think something happened?" She asked.

"The enemy he might be facing currently maybe too strong for him. Tohsaka and Edelfelt have been tasked with aiding him, therefore, it should only be a matter of time before they get to him." He reasoned.

"Oh… Sir… Can I ask you something…? Is there a reason almost everyone else in the Clock tower seems to… hate Caules?" Gray asked. She was never particularly close with him, but she did not hate for any reason, in fact when she does work with him, she does get along well with him. Waver let out a sigh before taking out a cigar, lighting it before speaking.

"There are two reasons why people seem to treat him like dirt; One being that in his family, he was born with some of worst magical circuits s a child could be born with. His sister, on the other hand, was prime for become a first-rate mage before she gave it up." He took a drag of his cigar, seeing the look on her face, the question 'and?' etched on it. Releasing a puff of smoke, he spoke once more.

"Reason two…" He looked right into Gray's eyes.

"…Is because he once aided in on a scheme that would have brought the downfall of this Association…"

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Opening: Starlog by Choucho

*See chapters 1 and 2*

**XPAGEBREAKX**

The group had their work cut out for them. Miyu went right to work getting the jump back to the normal world ready as Deion zoomed forward, aided by a blast from Illya and Kuro, as well as a rain of jewels from both Rin and Luvia. Caules acted as Miyu's last line of defense, knowing that he only buy her so much time. Deion was able to land another blow on the vampire, knocking it back only for it to get hit with the combined attacks from the girls right after.

_**"Include; Berserker!"**_ Deion called giving the girls their first look at one of the new cards as Emerald was transformed once more into a hammer and Deion bashed it on the side of the vampire's head.

"Not done yet!" He was a bit more aggressive here than his fight with Rider.

**"Deion, you're pushing yourself too much! Back off a bit and let the others help you."** Emerald informed him. He snapped a bit as he nodded, dropping back, also remembering he was only buying time. Thought, Emerald thought of a reason why he might have been so forward. Back with Illya, she and Kuro watched as the new boy seemed to have learned the ropes quickly as they fired at the vampire.

"That should be enough. Miyu, how is the jump?"

"It's done, hurry up and get back here!"

"Deion! Come back, it's time to make the jump!" The three girls working well together as they have been. Deion nodded as when he did, another spell activated, this one was placed by Luvia before, and Rin added to it, it created chains of mana to hold the vampire back.

"Nice work beating it back kid!" Rin called to him as they ran towards the jump. Once they gathered around Miyu, the chains broke, freeing the beast.

"Jump now!" Caules called as one moment, they were about to become chow for the vampire, next, all of them were back where they started where they jumped from the real world: next to a ranch.

"Phew, that was close," Rin said.

"Indeed, we were caught off guard with what it was, so you both have our gratitude Caules," Luvia said. Deion, on the other hand, was busy just trying to figure out Kuro, Miyu, and Illya. Something about them was off to him.

"Thanks for saving us." Illya was the first to extend the hand to him.

"Yes, thank you very much," Miyu added with a small bow to him.

"Yeah, we would be vampire minions if you didn't show up." Kuro grinned as she patted his shoulder, but she was planning to give him a bit more than that in a bit.

"It's no prob…lem…" He began to say before he slowly fainted.

"Aha! He fainted!" Illya called as he fell forward, undoing his transformation back into normal clothes. Emerald shook her head looking at him.

**"That's what he gets for pushing himself the way he did."** She said.

"Pushing himself?" Miyu asked the Mystic Code.

**"He battled one of the Rider Cards before coming to save all of you. He was already out of it. But he got a second wind for a bit."** She explained. The others undid their own transformations.

"I should get him home before morning," Caules said.

"We'll have to talk about… all of this later." He told Rin and Luvia, who both nodded, knowing he was just as curious about Rin and Luvia's situations as they were about his own. Illya took one look at the sleeping boy as she felt something towards him. They all knew something about this boy was different, and not just because he's a Magical boy.

"Sleep well." She said with a smile.

"Illya, come on!" Rin called as the group had already begun going their separate ways for now. The time for explanation had to wait for morning.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

It wasn't until 12:30 in the afternoon did Deion wake up once more.

"I'm in my room?" He asked as the last thing he remembers was…

"Oh… right… last night." He said to himself. He sat up and looked around. He was thinking that everything was a dream last night. He could have just slipped and hit his head imagined all that.

**"Good morning Deion!"**

"Good morning Emerald." He said without thinking. It was almost a solid minute before he realized last night wasn't a dream.

"…It all really did happen, did it?"

**"Yep, everything did happen. Caules left you this note after he put you to bed."** He looked to where she pointed at, seeing it. He walked over to it, pulling it up and reading it.

_Deion_

_You must have a lot more questions after everything you saw last night. Believe me, I have some of the same ones. But, for now, it seems those girls might be very experienced with the powers of the Kaleidoscope. It would be good for you to spend some time with them. Once Luvia, Rin, and I are ready, we'll come clean about everything we have to each other and you four. You should be reading this around Noon, so the girls should be over to 'play' soon. Have fun._

_-Caules_

Deion finished reading the note and thought for a moment before looking down. He was still dressed, so he needed new clothes. He quickly showered and got dressed and was rushing to beat his mother to the door. He really doesn't want his mom to open the door to three girls coming to meet him.

"DEION!" Too late. His mother's excited voice rang up the stairs. He seemed to have missed the sound of the doorbell in his haste.

**"Oh, sounds like your mother is very excited for some reason. But what mom wouldn't be when a bunch of cute girls are asking for her son?"** Emerald asked.

"Shut up will you." He snapped at her before the Kaleidoscope hid in his shirt around his next. Swallowing hard, Deion walked down the stairs.

"Yes, mom?" He asked.

"There are 3 girls here saying you met them the other day and promised to show them around!" His mom said as she already had Illya, Kuro, and Miyu in the living room, having a few snacks.

"Yeah… This is…" Crap, Deion forgot one thing… He didn't get their names last night!

"Oh don't worry I know their names! The girl with the pretty white hair is Illyasviel, haven't heard another German name in a long time." His mom said as she pointed to Illya, who was wearing a jean-skirt and pink top with stockings on.

"Just Illya will do ma'am, my name is a mouthful," Illya spoke up as Deion's mother smiled.

"So polite. And this cutie over here is Miyu right, am I saying it right?" Deion wanted to die as Miyu, dressed in a blouse and jeans, nodded.

"That is correct. Thank you for the snacks." She said, keeping the same expression on her face, but she was grateful, more so seeing that Deion was ok.

"And last is Illya's sister Chloe. I really love her light pink hair, it just pops!" His mom assumed it was dyed and that Chloe might have another dad or mom since she was very dark compared to her 'sister' Said girl was wearing sort of an inverse of Illya; A mini-skirt with a tank-top and jean-jacket to complete the outfit.

"Umm… Yeah, that's their names, you got it right!" He sighed as they all knew he didn't know their name, so his mom just introduced them to him.

"Yeah, they are here from Japan visiting a cousin of Illya's that lives near and they are going to be here for a while, maybe all summer. I said since they are here, I can show them around since I meet them at the park the other day." He quickly made up a lie. Luckily, they haven't put that much work into it.

"We should get going, my 'cousin' also wants him to come over for dinner later if that's ok with you," Illya said as his mom was over the moon.

"It's perfectly fine with me. He needs to get out of the house more so keep him out as late as you want!" She said as the kids in the room sort of deadpanned a bit at how she is.

"Alright, we're going to go now, mom," Deion said.

"Have fun!" She said as the girls finished their snacks.

"Thank you for the food!" All three of them said as this made his mom even giddier inside.

"It's no problems darlings! Come back at any time and keep my little boy company!" She said. Deion quickly put his shoes on and ushered the girls out of his house.

**"Wow, that woman sure gets ideas fast."** They all heard Rudy say as soon as Deion closed the front door.

**"She must have thought one of them was his girlfriend or something,"** Emerald added.

**"I mean if I were a mom and 3 cute girls come asking for my son, I'll at least assume that first."**

**"You two are hopeless,"** Sapphire said about her sisters. Thought they were ignored by the 4 magical pre-teens.

"Your mom seems really nice. I didn't know she knew German." Illya said.

"She lived there when she was young. She knows it where she hears it… By the way, aren't you 3 Japanese? I didn't know you knew English this well." He said.

"What do you mean? Aren't you speaking Japanese?" Kuro asked him.

**"It's us there. Since you're connected to us, you can understand any language as if it was your own. So they hear you speaking perfect Japanese, while you hear them speaking perfect English, and it's the same to everyone around. They will hear you speak their language as you will hear them speak your own."** Emerald explained to them since this was also the first time they knew of this function on their wands.

"I didn't know you can do that Sapphire," Miyu spoke up.

**"Since we were in Japan, there wasn't much need for this function, but now that we're in America, you'll be hearing English, Spanish, and other languages as well,"** Sapphire said.

**"It really helps with recovering the cards if you can all understand each other."** Ruby pointed out. It was quite for a moment before Kuro spoke up.

"Well, I'll get to point; What's your story kid?" She asked him. The four of them had started to walk around as Deion 'showed' them around, mostly to find a better place to talk.

"Well… I'm just… well…." He stammered a bit.

"Emerald didn't like being with Caules, and she crashed into my bathroom window." He said as Illya had flashbacks of when she met Ruby for the first time.

"It seems that tactic runs in the family." She said with a glare to her partner, who shuddered a bit.

"I then fought the Rider card before I met you 3 and those 2 older girls last night." He explained.

"So you only had your powers for last 12 or so hours?" Miyu asked him as Deion nodded.

"I'm still pretty new at this. Caules has been helping me understand what I'm doing." He said as both Illya and Miyu had flashbacks to Rin and Luvia being just as helpful, but Illya didn't know how to include the cards from Rin, and Miyu had trouble flying. Deion got both of those down in less time than both of them.

"Oh so when it comes being magical people, we're your Sempai?" Illya grinned.

"Magical People?" Miyu asked.

"Well we can't say magical girl since he's a boy, and we can't say magical boy because we're girls." She reasoned. Kuro was listening to all of this before she grinned.

"Alright, I waited long enough." She said before stepping closer to Deion.

"Hey, what is she-Mu!" He was cut off, to Illya's horror and not to Miyu's surprise, by a kiss from Kuro. She kissed him rather passionately and even pulled him in close, holding him as their tongues began to dance around each other. Deion's eyes were extremely wide as this girl had just taken his first kiss, out of the blue!

"Mmm! Mmmm!" He was too surprised, but suddenly he began kissing back, which caught Kuro off as well since normally her victims tend to be too shocked to do much back. After a few moments, they pulled apart, panting a bit as Deion felt slightly weaker.

"What… why…" He was confused, very confused about what just happened.

"KURO I JUST GAVE YOU SOME BEFORE WE CAME OVER HERE! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA DOING IT TO HIM!?" Illya shouted, whacking Kuro on the head with Ruby.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? I WAS STILL LOW!"

"LOW MY ASS! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SURPRISE HIM WITH THAT STUFF!"

"WELL, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!"

"YOU DO THAT TO EVERYONE AND NOW YOU'RE DOING IT TO HIM!" The two sisters shouted at each other.

"Umm Illya, Kuro?" Miyu said with worry on her face. After Kuro broke the kiss, Deion fell over on the ground.

"He's out cold again!" Miyu said in a panic as the two sisters thought kept fighting. Deion was a bit dazed now as he now thinks about just having his first kiss taken like that. Kuro the first kiss thief strikes again…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"I'm assuming he knows nothing about your past, right Caules?" Rin asked as while she didn't mistrust him, she didn't have a lot of reason to trust him. After all, he is the head of that family now. Luvia had a similar feeling towards him.

"Like I said last night, I'm grateful for you both coming to our aid, but it's mostly directed at that boy-."

"Deion, his name is Deion," Caules said as he wanted to make sure they got it right

"And don't lecture me about that. You both brought young girls into this."

"You have a lot of nerve. You also roped a child into this mess so take responsibility." Rin said as she crossed her arms.

"I can say the same to you both. I'm pretty sure not a single report said anything about 3 girls had been aiding you both in collecting the class cards, nor did you make seem like you wanted that fact to be known." He said as both of them glared at him from a moment. He caught them in a trap. If they were to say anything about him, he can do the same with them, and the last thing either of them is to lose their waiting apprenticeship.

"Whatever the reason, fate wanted Deion to have Emerald, and I was the one who was destined to bring her to him and help him." He said.

"But do you plan on telling him anything about yourself. If you're putting so much trust in him, then you need to give him something he can trust you with." This wasn't just for Deion since they are all will be working together, he needed to prove to all of them he can be trusted, and what better way than to reveal with past.

"Man down!" The door was almost kicked open as Illya, Kuro, and Miyu all walked in carrying Deion, who was still out cold from his make-out session.

"What happened?" Caules asked them. Miyu and Illya both blushed.

"Well… you see… ummm…."

"He got Kuro'ed?" Both Rin and Luvia asked. As the minx like girl winked.

"I didn't know it was bad to have a cute girl give him his first kiss." She said with a flip of her hair.

"Christ Kuro, you just got some from Illya," Rin said.

"I was curious if he tasted like mint chocolate." She said.

**"I like her already,"** Emerald said floating by.

"Of course, you would." Caules shot a death glare at the Mystic Code. He walked over to Deion, placing a had on him and with a spark, Deion finally came too.

"Where am I!?" He asked, looking up to see Caules.

"You're fine. It's just the hotel Luvia rented out." He said as it didn't hit Deion what he said.

"But great timing girls, Caules has something he should tell of you. It's to help us trust each other a bit more. Deion, this is just as important for you to hear too honey." Luvia said as she walked over to help him up, giving the boy an eyeful of her ample chest, most likely a sort of reward for his heroism last night. He was giving a quick wink from the blonde before he turned his attention to Caules.

"What is it you need to tell us?" He asked his 'master' who looked down at the floor for a bit.

"I haven't been honest with you… Last night, when you asked me why I was collecting the cards… While as I said, I was ordered to do it, while that's correct, and as I said, I could get off their watch list… I'm on such a list… Because… I am the head of the family… that tried to reinstate the Holy Grail War." He said firmly. This made the girls' faces twist a bit.

"And… I was going to be a master in that war." He began to explain. "5 years ago, the Yggdmillennia family tried to break from the Mages' Association. Their goal was to recreate a new Holy Grail War after the Einzbern one stopped suddenly years before. I wasn't much older than any of you when it all happened. I was swept up in family pride… My sister was smart, she gave up being a mage before all that. I was a fool for not joining her. I watched my family get… massacred by 2 men. I was spared because they needed someone to put on trial. I was only a kid…"

It made sense now, why he was upset with Deion last night while they were talking. The part that interested the girls the most was the part about his family almost restarting the holy grail war. The question was what did they use for the Holy Grail?

"Umm… Mr. Caules?" Illya asked.

"Do you happen to know the names of the men who stopped your family?" She asked.

"I never found out. Mage killers, I assume. Hired by the Clocktower." He figured as Illya thought of something her mother said, making both her and Kuro swallow hard, knowing what their father had done.

"But I don't want revenge on them… in fact, they did me a favor by making me see just how horribly wrong I was. But I still walk on eggshells to this day." He said. Rin and Luvia knew the story but didn't know how he felt about everything. Even now, it felt as if he was holding back more to the story. Deion sat there as he thought about what Caules said last night

_Flashback…_

_"…And what do you know about making such a choice that could impact your life while you're so young?..."_

_Flashback end…_

It made a lot more sense now, he made a mistake when he young, he was worried about the outcome for Deion.

"Caules…" He spoke out before a hand was moved up.

"I'll talk more about it… when I'm ready." He said as just talking about it now brought up feelings he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Excuse me," Caules said before got up, walking out the room, leaving everyone there in a bit of shock.

**"Well… That was awkward."** Ruby finally spoke up.

**"Indeed."** Both Sapphire and Emerald added. Deion was quiet for a moment more before he spoke up, his attention directed at both Luvia and Rin.

"Hey… Miss Rin, Miss Luvia? Did you know any of that?" He asked both older girls.

"We knew the story… but never from his point of view, for as long as we have known him." Rin said.

"We should at least fill you in on our story at least, we'll do the same for Caules when he comes back," Luvia said.

**"I can start with that!"** Ruby busted out, adding excitement back into the room.

**"These two old hags were having another lover's quarrel with each other."** She started as large tick marks grew on both Rin and Luvia.

"Old hags…"

"Lovers…Quarrel…" Both girls gained a dark aura around them before Ruby was grabbed, and they processed to beat the Mystic Code.

**"I'll pick up where she left off,"** Sapphire interjected as she began to explain what happened, from her and Ruby finding and meeting Illya and Miyu, Illya wanting to omit being found in the bathroom, which Deion noted that's what happened to him. Than to collecting the class cards, omitting the part about Illya installing the Archer card as she saw the look on Miyu's face. To Kuro coming to be by the power of the Archer card and being another half of Illya, to what happened when getting the 8th card not too long ago, in fact, at this point, it's only been a week since they had that battle.

"That's… a lot to take in… and a lot more than my story." Deion smiled at them.

"You're all amazing. I never face more than a bully. You guys are killing powerful spirits of heroes!" He said.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, you not only took down a hero yourself but also came right to help us without hesitation," Illya said, smiling at him.

"Come on, we can at least help you get some move down. Since we're the Sempai here, we have a lot to teach you, like how to use the class cards, and other things Emerald can do." She explained.

"Teach me then, Sempai!" He said as they laughed. Hanging back and watching them, Kuro and Miyu seemed happy seeing Deion was opening up. But Kuro had something on her mind something else.

"Something bothering you?" Miyu asked.

"I'm just thinking… He has some really good mana for someone who isn't even of a mage family… It's like after you and Illya… He feels just right and gives me more… mana." Kuro said as she watched Miyu blush.

"Well, you did really seem into it a lot more than what I thought you would be." She said a bit shakily. Kuro smirked.

"What? You thought it was only Shirou I would go out for when it came to boys?" Kuro asked.

"What!? No, it's just… we just met him, and we know you sometimes like to do… your thing… but you were really into it." Miyu pointed out.

"I… was also noticing something like I said, he felt just right… What I felt was… His mana… was a lot like our own…"

**XPAGEBREAKX**

After freeing Ruby from the clutches of Rin and Luvia and seeing that Caules wasn't going to be returning for a while, Deion and the girls went outside to do, as they say, practice. They all transformed as Deion got a better look at their outfits, and they got a better look at his.

"You guys look great!" He said to them.

"It's still really embarrassing, but I manage," Illya said as Miyu shrugged a bit.

"Thank you for the compliment." She said as she kept her same expression, but clearly, she seemed happy with it.

"Oh, you like what you-." Kuro started before Illya rushed over to cover her mouth.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She said as it took him a moment to remember that they were pretty much like twins. "Don't we need to worry about people seeing us?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that, Luvia made sure to surround the whole hotel with a barrier that makes people on the outside think it's just under renovations and not to enter, and they see that looks that way. I can't remember what she called this type of magic thought." Miyu explains.

"You mean like at your mansion at home?" Illya asked.

"Yeah, like that." She explained as it finally hit Deion how rich Luvia was.

"Wait, she had to put something up to hide the whole hotel? But this is one of the biggest and most expensive places in the whole state!" He exclaimed as he looked around, noting that they were the only one, besides strange butler, there.

"It's just how rich Luvia is." Kuro pointed out.

"I need a moment," Deion said as he was trying to process magic, now he had to process the fact there was a person this rich.

"I can understand, this is a bit of a shock to me too. Still, I'm glad you're on our side." Illya said as she knew just what he was going through, though she was a bit surprised magic and magecraft wasn't something he freaked out about. Deion in this fact was always interested in magic, from the tricks his brother taught him, to shows, to just magic all around. So the fact it truly does exist was a dream come true.

"I'm glad I'm here too, Illya," Deion said, more so about just being around magic, but it sounded a bit more personal than he wanted, which Illya blushed while Kuro laughed a bit at her sister's reaction.

"Ha! You got all red in the face, get your mind out the gutter!"

"Don't you start!" They began to argue before Miyu spoke up, ignoring or maybe not understanding some of the social cues that were going on around her.

"We're supposed to be training Deion you know." She said.

"We can start with defensive moves before we move into the offensive. We can use this chance also to train for when we face down vampire lancer again." She said, tagging the monster as such for now.

"We already have a weapon coming that could deal with it, but we still need a plan on how to make sure we're able to use that weapon." She was, of course, talking about a class card for the weapon. Saber was the one she was thinking of.

"I got it." He said.

"Kuro, you mind being the vampire since your powers of a heroic spirit and not from something like Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald?" She asked the tan girl.

"Sure thing, leave it all to me." She said before messing up her hair a bit and pulling the red coat of her outfit up.

"I want to suck your mana~!" She said giving a really bad impression.

"…" All three of the others looked at her as she growled.

"Shows what you three know about Vampires!" She said before they laughed a bit. First Deion was shown how to create shields properly, and make more than one show up, and making multiple ones stack up on a target. After that, Illya showed him how to make star chains like she did, thought using Kuro did make it feel weird… more so with Ruby and Emerald's… commentary.

**"Oh, you really know how to tie a girl down Deion."**

** "Indeed, he's going to be a ladies' man in no time with skills like that."** The two sisters said, earning them a slap from their owners.

"STOP MAKING IT SOUND WEIRD!" Both Deion and Illya said as Miyu and Sapphire seem to facepalm.

"Make it tighter next time, will you or I'll escape too easily!" Kuro said walking by them. Illya and Miyu both facepalmed at that as well.

"This is going to be a long day…"

**XPAGEBREAKX**

The offensive spells were much easier for Deion to get down, but he did show them his preferred fighting style of using his fist, as he has demonstrated before, but they were very useful in case of an emergency move, including the blade-like slash Illya taught him. Miyu debated on something else she was thinking about letting him know about, in fact, she was sure only herself, Kuro, and Illya knew about; Installing the class cards.

_'Should we… teach him about it.'_ She thought.

"Hey, Deion." She decided to at least give him the chance to decide on his own.

"Yeah, what's up Miyu?" Deion asked.

"I have something I should let you know about the class cards." She said. Before she could ask if he wants to hear it, Luvia and Rin burst out of the main building.

"She's here." Was all Rin said. The girls knew right away who she was referring to.

"Who is-?"

"Bazett… She's from the Holy Church. We only have 4 of the class cards." Luvia explained to her.

"Let me guess, Bazett has the other three?" Came the voice of Caules, finally back from his walk.

"Caules…" Deion said as he saw a hand go up.

"Later. What's this all of about?" He asked.

"I would ask the same thing." Behind them all, Bazett strolled in, carrying her case as normal.

"I should thank you for flying me out to sunny California, but I know there is a reason you did so." She said to Luvia.

"Yes, there is. We need the Saber-class card. We face a heroic spirit that can't be killed by normal means, and the only weapon we can think of to combat this spirit is the Holy Sword Excalibur, Saber's Noble Phantasm." Luvia explained.

"I'm ready to not only forgive your debt to me but as well as pay you for it." She said. Bazett's face twisted as she wasn't informed on the current situation.

"There are more class cards? I thought the 8th one was the last?"

"Well after the began fighting the 8th card, 16 more cards were discovered here in the United States. Caules here was first, sent to get them, but as we first learned last night, it on another scale to 7 we already have." Bazett looked around, seeing the two new faces.

"I see, it happened to you as well." She said looking to Deion, then to Caules.

"I have the card you requested, but if you agree to my terms, I will give you Lancer and Rider as well." She said. Rin stiffens a bit.

"And are these terms?"

"I want in. I won't be around you lot, but I'll act as a scout, scoping out each card. I assume one of you knows the location?"

"Yeah, I do," Caules spoke up.

"Good. I also request that this truce extends back to the matter of Mt. Enzo back in Fuyuki. We shall discuss that later."

_'Fuyuki?'_ Deion thought as he doesn't know many Japanese cities besides Tokyo.

"It's where we're from," Illya whispered to Deion seeing the confusion on his face. Bazett then turned to Illya, pulling out the 3 cards, handing them to her.

"I trust you with them the most." She said.

"I'll be there with you to see this new card myself." She said.

"So far of the new ones, three have been recovered. 2 by Caules, 1 by Deion and Caules working together," Rin said.

"The heroic spirit we face is a vampire. If we're not careful, it's game over." She added. Deion swallowed a bit as he looked towards this team. Just yesterday he sitting on the sofa eating chips and watching T.V, now he was getting ready to battle a vampire.

"Deion-kun." He heard as he turned to Illya, who smiled at him with Miyu and Kuro by her side.

"We're counting on you." She said before he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

"And we'll be there support you, just do the same for us," Caules said. Both of them turned to the veteran team of card hunters, knowing the battle that was going to take place. Deion than held Emerald firmly in his hand as he flashed, transforming back into his mint green outfit.

"We're off to kill the vampire!" Deion declared, feeling weird about saying something like that.

"That's something I never thought I'll say." He added.

"Don't worry, I didn't think I would either… mostly because of the existence of Vampires are-."

"Miyu!" She blinked as both Illya and Kuro cut her off. Illya handed Miyu the card.

"You'll know what to do." She said to her friend. Miyu nodded, thinking about how she was going to explain what she needs to do… Mostly explain it to Deion…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

A note was left in Lord El Melloi's office shortly after midnight. It was from only one person.

_Sir_

_I'm going to America to check on Caules, Rin, and Luvia. Please forgive me. I'll bring back their most recent reports, but I'm a bit worried about them. I will bring you back something you'll like! ~_

_Gray_

After reading the note, the older Waver just looked down at the picture of him when he was younger, seeing his rather large friend there, knowing that this was something he would. He took a drag of his cigar.

"…Foolish girl…"

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Ending: Believe by Kalafina

*Music slowly starts to build as a dark room is slowly gaining light, until the light is revealed to Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald glowing as they were watching over Deion, Illya, Miyu, and Kuro as they sleep*

_Mada nani mo shiranai_

_Futari datta_

*It than cuts to Caules who is shown talking to his sister, Fiore, as he looks at her state of being in wheelchair, knowing how she got there*

_Hidarite de hakanaku_

_Kyomu wo masagutt_

*Rin and Luvia are looking at new class cards, but behind them loomed something they didn't want to talk about with Miyu, and moreover, Illya, Kuro, and Deion.*

_Wazuka na kattou ga_

_Kimi no te wo shibatte_

_Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

*Deion is finally hanging out with his older brother Will as the two play, but Will is feeling something off about his brother, but for moment, doesn't question it, since he has his own secrets to hide, some he plans on taking to the grave*

_Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

_Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

*Illya and Kuro, both ready for combat, nod to each other before turning to Deion, they were helping him practice a bit, Miyu for now watches. All four of them still getting used to new situation of being together*

_Ikite mitai_

_Jibun wo_

*Deion is shown running up to Caules and Emerald, both of them look to him. Caules extends his hand to partner as they went after the next card, behind him are Illya and company, ready to join him*

_Megurikuru_

_Toki no naka de deatta_

_Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

*It breaks to all of them playing on a beach, finally having a carefree day. So far, they all seem to trust each other. Deion is tackled by Illya, Miyu, and Kuro playfully as their Kaleidoscopes watch on floating around them. In the background, Rin, Luvia, and Caules watch over them protectively, but happy they are all bonding and relaxing*

_Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

_Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

*But, that peace is ready to be shattered as dark forces loom over the group, wanting to break this scene. Images soon pass of everyone in battle. The last scene is of Group looking towards new enemies as they were about to face*

_fight your fate_

*It ends with A close shot of Deion, Illya, Miyu, and Kuro. Of them are fighting for something dear to them, Staying together. *

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**AN: Chapter 3 and we learn a bit more about Caules and why he has the name Yggdmillennia in this timeline. As well as we are starting to form bonds between Deion and the girls. What these bonds will lead to will only be told as time goes on. We also see more of Waver aka Lord El Melloi II and Gray, opening up questions about what motivated them to send Caules of all people to gather these class cards. The next chapter will open up some more questions about Deion that are most likely lingering for the last 2 chapters.**

**Bazett's role: She'll be in the story more towards a later arc, but she'll pop up every now and then to report on the cards. Like I said, later arcs, which will dive into content of 3rei and Miyu heavy storyline, but, you will notice some key things along the way that she will discover.**

**Will: He and another character I want to introduce will appear either next chapter or chapter 5, depending on what I decide with the battle that will take up most of the next chapter.**

**Next arc: It will be coming up soon, it will have a new opening and ending theme for the arc. I'll name the arc once it starts. You'll know the start of the arc. This is just what I call the 'Introduction arc' or the 'Prisma arc'. I have 5 arcs in mind for the overall story.**

**Note: Hope everyone is doing well with Covid-19/Coronavirus going around. Stay safe, practice social distancing, wash your hands, and stay home, reading some good fanfiction!**

**Once more, Special thanks to Drago3511 for editing as normal. His knowledge of Fate really helps me figure out some things. Thanks as always my friend!**

**Thanks to RoxasJoStar for reviewing! **

**Preview for next chapter!:**

**Miyu: "What I'm going to do… is called Installing the Class Card"**

**Illya: "Hit it with everything you got!"**

**Rin: "What the-!? Miyu just… Transformed!"**

**Miyu: "Ex…CALIBER!"**

**?: "Ah, good, you're all-Children?"**

**Deion: "This is the true power… of a Heroic Spirit…"**

**Next Chapter: Everyone Vs Lancer! Miyu's Royal Transformation!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**Kuro: I really like Mint chocolate.**

**K. Deion: *Running away* KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!**

**Illya: KURO! STOP IT!**

**Me: It's lively in here again.**

**See ya**


	4. Everyone Vs Lancer! Miyu Royal Install!

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Magic Wand"**

_**Attack/Spells/Noble Phantasms**_

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Tenison was running high as the group was making the final battle plan. They wanted to take time to calm their nerves because of what happened last night.

"Ok, to go over once more. Deion, since you prefer hand to hand combat, and Bazett will be the frontal assault, keeping the pressure for some time. We're going to wear it down for the final blow." Rin instructed them.

"Luvia, Kuro, Illya, and I will be using long-range attacks in between periods of 1-minute intervals. You also make sure it stays away from us to protect us. After 10 switches of that, if it hasn't caught on to what we're doing, then we give Miyu a clear shot to use Excalibur to finish it off with one strike. Caules, your job is-."

"I know, support. I'm not good with combat with my current abilities, but I'll keep an eye on the target and let everyone know if there is a change in its attack behavior. I don't expect it to be stupid if past experience has taught me better." The older boy added it, letting Rin nod.

"Just make sure you're ready to heal anyone if needed. At that point, Miyu will have to enter the battle briefly." Luvia stated.

"Lady Miyu, If I may, it would help if we and Lord Caules hide ourselves from the enemy's sight." Sapphire pointed out.

"I agree. Caules-san, I'm counting on you to keep everyone healed." Miyu spoke up.

"Don't worry about it." He said back to her.

"Alright, take some time to limber up and get your nervous in order before getting into this fight," Rin said before they all noticed something that in their wildest dreams wouldn't happen.

"Come with me," Miyu said as she grabbed Deion by his arm, making him follow her off from everyone else.

"This is private between Me and Deion." She said back to others in a tone that sounded like it was serious business between them.

"What… do they need to talk about?" Illya asked, mostly to herself, but she said it out loud.

**"It might a love confession! I didn't think Miyu of all people would move this quickly."** Ruby offered as an explanation for what just happened. As they stopped around the corner, far enough away from everyone so they couldn't listen in, Miyu turned to Deion, the look on her face telling her this was a subject that she needed to explain to him.

"There was one thing I neglected to tell you, And I'm only telling you because you're like us." She said referring to the fact he was a magical… person.

"How we truly unleash the power of the class cards." She said before holding up Saber.

"Not even Rin and Luvia know how this works yet. But, they will after tonight." She took a deep breath and uttered the next words that changed everything.

"What I'm going to do… is called Installing the Class Card…"

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**Opening: Starlog by Choucho *See Chapter's 1 and 2***

**XPAGEBREAKX**

The jump into the Mirror world was tense. Deion looked at his feet the whole time, thinking about what Miyu told him. Installing the class cards? How does that even work?

"Nervous?" The question came from an unexpected source; Bazett.

"A little." Deion lied since he decided to let Miyu show off the cards, not knowing that Bazett had seen the install herself before when she fought the girls.

"Don't be. We have a job to do. I understand you're new to all this, but now isn't the time for doubt." The unexpected wisdom from Bazett caught the ones who knew her off a bit when she spoke.

"Soft spot for children?" Caules asked.

"No, I just don't want him to become a burden on us in this fight." She stated bluntly, causing everyone else to falter, but in a way, she is right, Deion is very new and if he is a weak link, it could throw everything off.

"He will be fine," Caules said sharply back to her. It was a sense of protection that came from Caules, and more so, Caules' new urge to protect Deion.

"If you say so." Was the response.

"Alright, get ready," Rin said breaking the mood as the all steeled themselves. The jump happened, as soon as it did, they all had to jump out the way as spikes burst from the ground they stood on. They were in Lancer's domain now.

"NOW!" Luvia called as just like the plan, Deion and Bazett kicked off at high speeds, breaking through a wall of spikes together and facing the vampiric monster before them. It sneered a bit seeing the challenger from last night with a new face. Both close-range fighters delivered powerful blows, Bazett kicking while Deion punched, starting the countdown until the rest of the group attacked.

"Just hold out as long as you can kid!" Bazett called to him instead of his name, Deion. Claws slashed at them as Deion used Emerald to block the attack, being forced back into a wall of spikes.

**"Hang in there, 30 more seconds!"** Emerald called. Bazett went back on the attack, this time using her own fist as well as she dealt a powerful punch to its jaw. The corrupted spirit screeched in pain from it, only for Deion to duck under Bazett, using her as cover because of the height difference between them and hit it with a string of punches.

"Not done yet!" He said before he powered for a kick.

"Emerald!" He called.

**"Right!"** His partner said as more mana was poured into his right leg. Swiftly, Deion's leg and foot crashed into the monster's side, launching it into the side of its own barrier.

"Switch!" They heard Rin call before both of them jumped back. Lancer didn't have time to recover before it was pelted by jewels just as they blew up in a fiery vortex around him. It howled out in pain before a blast of mana was shot at it, that was Illya's attack.

"Kuro!" She called to her sister.

"I know." The darker-skinned one fired serval arrows that all made contact. They kept up that pressure, but a miscalculation happened. It launched spikes out from the wall, the first one reaching Luvia, about to skewer her through the head, but Deion's reaction time was perfect. He deflected it with a punch.

"Thank you," Luvia said before she began to ramble on to him.

"You seem to be getting the hang of all this, or are you like most little boys and just want to be a hero?" She asked, grinning a bit.

"Ohohoh how wonderful! -."

"Can it Luvia, let him focus!" Rin roared, even in the middle of a battle between life and death, they seem to fight.

"Rin, Luvia!" Illya called as they all turned their attention back to the lancer servant. It came out the flames, looking injured now, but slowly healing.

"Looks like we don't have enough firepower between us," Kuro said, looking rather ticked off.

"It's not the firepower, we just don't have the right tools. It's on Miyu for that. Once we can give her a clear opening to attack."

"I know the plan Illya!"

**"Girls, don't fight now, it's still up!"** Ruby warned before Bazett smashed her fist into its head, Deion coming in once more for a gut punch.

"Switch!" He called as the long-range team retreated.

Meanwhile…

Behind the wall of spikes, Miyu and Caules watched through the gap that was created.

"Shouldn't you have including the card now?" He asked, ready to defend her in case anything happens to the others.

"Not yet, I need to wait a bit longer." She responded to him, Sapphire of course knowing what she means. She needed to do this to ensure that Deion gets a look and understands what's going on…

_Flashback…_

_"Installing the cards is when we allow the spirit of the card to transform us into them in a way," Miyu explained to Deion, who wasn't sure what any of this means._

_"But… Caules said that-."_

_"As I said, Rin and Luvia don't know about this either, But I'm going show them tonight, and come clean about it after the fight. We can't afford to hold back with this enemy." Miyu's face was dead serious._

_"Please keep Illya and Kuro safe until I'm ready." She was almost pleading with him in a way, seeing how close they were to death last time. Deion nodded._

_"I will…"_

_Flashback end…_

Miyu watched the battle through the gap made. The plan was for them to make sure she had a chance to overwhelm it, killing it with her noble phantasm. She was sure that it will work, no, it has to work because there is nothing else, they can do if it fails, and she'll be open for an attack if it doesn't work.

"Almost there…Almost time." She said as she gripped the card, waiting for that moment Illya was telling her back, where she'll know what to do. It took her a moment to realize what she needed to do since she is planning on installing the card. She waited for the moment she needed.

_'Almost… Almost.'_ She thought before she got it… Illya passed right in front of her, giving her a small wave, something that she did back at the hotel as well, that must be when she was supposed to know to go.

"Mr. Caules, please stand back." She said.

"What? Huh?" The older boy was a bit confused as Miyu held out the class card. She tossed the card forward, showing Caules the full effect of what she was doing.

_**"I hereby propose…"**_ She started as the battle began to heat up. Deion was barely keeping up, but Bazett kept him from falling, Miyu can see this all happen before her.

_**"…Give thy body unto me…"**_ She kept going, watching Illya barely dodge an attack, but Bazett taking a slash on her shoulder, Kuro covering for her with arrows and Rin working on binding it with Deion. Luvia looked over, noticing what Miyu was doing.

_'What is she…?'_ She thought.

_**"…Give thy sword unto my hands. If in accordance with the summons of the holy grail…"**_ She went on as Caules looked on in awe at what was going on.

"Miyu… what…is… this light?" He asked her, but she went on with her oath to the card.

_**"…Thou dost accede to this will, this reason, then answer me…"** _The light began to get brighter as everyone took notice, even the Lancer. It tried to lunge for Miyu, but Deion knocked it back with a swift punch to its face.

"GET BACK YOU!" He said as he kept it at bay for the moment. He looked back in awe just like with Caules.

_'So… this what she means by install.'_ He thought. Miyu went on with her summoning.

_**"…I hereby swear, that I'll be all that is good in the eternal world, I'll be the disposer of evil in the eternal world…"** _She began to finish it up, knowing she had only seconds to strike. She can see it, her friends fighting as hard as they are, getting closer and closer to death with each second, she takes. She could do this. She began to finish her chant.

_**"…Thou seven heavens, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint, guardian of the heavenly scales!... INSTALL: SABER!"**_ She roared out as the power around began to manifest itself. Her clothing changed from Sapphire's normal outfit to one of blue, showing her mid-drift. It looked like a dress a knight would wear. And does wear.

At this moment, Miyu bodied the powers of the King of Knights. In her hand, she had turned Sapphire into the Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur.

_**"Huuhhhaaaaaaaa!"** _She shouted as she charged forward, sword ready to strike. She blitzed past everyone, launching at the Lancer servant who barely reacted in time, blocking the holy sword with a lance of his own, one of the many he forced out from his power. Both of them were now 'Knight' class servants as they battled.

"What the-!? Miyu just… Transformed!" Rin said, completely flabbergasted by this form. Luvia was just as surprised, if not, in complete shock at the sight. Looking in from the sideline, Caules himself was still stunned into silence looking on the form this girl took.

_'What are… these cards?'_ He thought to himself. Miyu forced the lancer back with a powerful swing of her sword, clearly, she had control of the battle at this point. Jumping forward, she went in for the kill but was blocked.

"Damnit." She hissed, backing up a bit before it could make a counterattack.

_"Lady Miyu, it's using the mana around it not as a shield, but as an extra sense. I felt it when you swung."_ Sapphire informed her master as the girl nodded.

"Ok, then we need to study its reaction time-." She barely had time to react herself as the corrupted lancer slashed its claws at her, she tip-toed backward with grace as if she's been fighting like this for years. But she got some help as well. Deion ducked low and punched it in the stomach once more.

"Don't forget, we're still here too." He said to Miyu, who merely nodded.

"Thank you for fighting as hard as you did." She said. Miyu thought about it, she might need to use her Noble Phantasm to bring it down, blow it away until only card was left. But the time needed to charge the attack wouldn't work if the heroic spirit was attacking her.

"Illya, everyone, I need time!" She called.

"Right!" Illya said as she moved forward to cover Miyu.

"Take all the time you need than…" She made a blade with Ruby as she charged at the Lancer.

"…Hit it with everything you got!" Illya declared. Kuro nodding in agreement.

"Don't let us down, Princess!" She called before taking out her two weapons.

"We won't let this ugly thing near you!" She jumped up, slashing at it's back. Deion and Bazett teamed up once more as they both charge in after Illya, who tried to pierce its shoulder to damage it long enough that it needed to focus on healing. Both fist brawlers landed jabs, Deion hitting high, using Bazett as a springboard to do so, and Bazett hitting low before both spun around and delivered powerful kicks, allowing Kuro an opening to fire an arrow at it. Meanwhile, the three mages from the clocktower were still in shock, and a bit slack-jawed from the sight before them.

"Wait, did you all know about this ability!?" Luvia asked.

"I understand Kuro and Illya, and maybe even Bazett, like when I thought saw something in that cave before Kuro came to be. But how did Deion learn about it so quickly?" Rin asked.

"Miyu must have told him before she showed us." Caules ran up to the other girls, who backed out of the battle for now.

"That must have been what she pulled him aside for earlier." He reasoned as they watched the battle now, together.

"We can only hope this is enough," Luvia said, in her mind and heart, praying that everyone, most of all Miyu, makes it through this battle alive with such a powerful opponent in front of them, unaware of what is to come with rest of the cards, as well what waits at the finish. Allowing Illya an opening, Deion switched with her, backing off his attack as she fires another blast mana at it.

The two of them seemed to be fighting rather well together in fact, it was as if they were reading each other's mind. Both of them were focused on the task at hand, buying Miyu time. Meanwhile, small light particles began to float up and around Miyu as she held up the sword of promised victory. It felt warm to her, as if she was absorbing all the hope in not just the world, but in the world, to bring forth the power of her sword. She watched her friends keep it back, as well as even keep it lined up with where her strike will go to.

_'This has to work, it won't help if I use up too much power.'_ She said as she knew if she did too much, the card will uninstall itself. She wasn't sure if she should.

"It's ready." She said to herself as she felt the power surging through her. The glow from her was like a golden chaotic storm. The lancer took notice of it, its eyes even widen as it realized what it was looking at; Someone was using a weapon that is a divine construct, a holy weapon. It tried it's best to ignore the others, seeing they were all distractions and charged up its own attack, firing spikes at Miyu, only for 3 different shields to pop up, from Illya, Kuro who was using Rho Aias, and Deion as they protected her, giving her the final opening she needed.

_**"The gathering breath of the star. The shining torrent of life. Take this!"**_ She called out as she was finally ready. The others heard her, in the nick of time, jumping out the way to allow her to unleash the attack.

_**"Ex…CALIBER!"**_ Miyu screamed out in fury as she brought the blade down, letting the massive blast launch itself forward, the whole area was light like the daytime, already hurting the vampire heroic spirit. But its reaction was faster than they thought as it began to jump out of the way of the attack. Deion couldn't let that happen.

"No…You…DON'T!" He shouted as he was right there, where it was jumping too, he landed the closes to it when would have landed. Seconds before the blast struck, Deion launched himself at the Lancer, pushing it back in front of the blast with his fist being shoved into its side. Deion's hand however was grazed by the holy attack as he did this. But it worked out because Miyu's attack did what they needed. As he pulled himself away from the blast, Deion marveled at the power on display, thinking it beat what he did the other night against the Rider Servant.

"This is the true power… of a Heroic Spirit…" He said to himself, holding his slightly scolded hand, which his glove has been burnt off and his skin clearly burnt as well. It blew away the corrupted lancer servant with ease from the attack, they watched it disintegrate as soon, nothing was left beside the card itself. It dropped to the ground as if it was harmless. Miyu dropped her transformation as well, panting as she walked forward, picking it up. She flashed everyone a V with her fingers, signing their victory as she held the card. Deion held his burnt hand, feeling another hand take his arm, it was Caules.

"You did well out there." He said, clearly something was still bothering him, must be about earlier when they talked about his past.

"It's not too bad." He said looking it over, clearly seeing that he was caught for a moment in the blast. He began to treat it, feeling the power of the Noble Phantasm.

"Miyu." They heard Luvia say in a stern voice.

"We have a lot to talk to about." She said.

"I know Luvia… I'm sorry I-…we kept this from the two of you." She said.

"But I wasn't sure if we should say something about it or not since it hasn't come up," Miyu explained as Rin came over, patting her on the back.

"At least this card is in the bag." She said.

"Deion, are you hurt?" She asked seeing Caules already working on his hand.

"It's just a burn," Caules informed her.

"Don't worry, I can treat it." He was keen on keeping his promise to him.

"Thanks," Deion said as his hand began to feel better.

"We should go before this place begins to collapse on itself," Illya said remembering that it happens every time. She and Ruby were already working on the jump point for all of them. Bazett gave Deion a hard slap on his back, a small smile on her face.

"You were able to keep up, impressive kid. You may even be able to beat me in a fight someday." She said, which made them all stop. To think the stoic Bazett would think this highly of him after this.

"That's something you don't see every day, Bazett complimenting someone." Rin pointed out.

"Alright, let's get moving." She ordered.

"And who put you in charge." Damnit, the two were at it once again.

"Give it a rest…" Caules deadpanned a bit.

"STAY OUT OF THIS CAULES!" Both girls shouted as one of their famous clashes begun anew once more. Illya, Deion, Kuro, and Miyu all looked at it and sighed. These were their guardians after all.

"How can they all act so immaturely?" Deion asked the girls dryly.

"You get used to it," Kuro added. The four of them waited at the jump point with Bazett and a cowering Caules by the jump point…

**XPAGEBREAKX**

The jump back still felt weird to Deion as they came back to the real world. He stumbled a bit, only for Caules to take his hand so he wouldn't fall over.

"You alright there?" He asked. "Yeah, just not used to that yet," Deion said.

"It takes time to get used to it, but you will," Illya commented as she too reached her hand out to him to help him balance himself out. Kuro and Miyu were starting to grow fond of Deion as well, as it seems his lack of experience with this was made up with his willingness to learn and improvise and adapt to the situation at hand, something about him that they liked, which makes him dependable in a fight.

"You know, I didn't think someone would use their powers the way you do." Kuro pointed out.

**"Oh, it's how boys are, their rough and tough and like to get their hands and clothes dirty playing in the mud when they fight, not say what you girls do isn't just as tough. Little Deion here just likes to punch stuff."** Emerald gushed as if she was a mother who was explaining to someone how amazing her child was.

"Emerald…" Deion said with his cheeks red, still a bit nervous around Kuro because of the kiss earlier today and hoped she didn't try it again.

"Well, if our business is concluded here, I'll take my leave. I'll be heading to the airport right away to scout out the next card locations." Bazett said before turning heel but paused for a moment.

"Looking forward to working with you again Deion." She said as it was somewhat of a compliment of what she thinks of him now. She quickly walked away, feeling like this was the start of a partnership she could agree with, but something about this boy was different, something was also...familiar about him.

"Well, didn't expect that meathead to be able so focused on her job," Rin commented on it.

**"You should be more like yourself, Rin!"** Ruby pointed out only for the twin-tail girl to grab the kaleidoscope and began to pull on her wings, stretching her around.

**"Ow! Rin!"** Ruby called.

**"So violent! You wouldn't even pass as a proper magical girl!"** She began to shout out in pain.

"Don't care you piece of Junk!" The two of them fought for a bit as the group failed to notice someone running towards them. Out of breath from all the running, a girl in all grey clothing, and a hood over her head sprinted up to the group, not taking notice of what going on, or how many people were standing there. She only counted the three she was looking for.

"Oh, there you are!" They all were started by the voice as they whipped around. All three teens, and Bazett, knew who this was. The apprentice of Lord El Melloi II, Gray. She had her standard hoodie on with her plaid skirt, long stockings, and dress shoes. She thought left her companion in her hotel room for not since she sensed the energy of the servant died down not too long ago. She looked around, still having not taken notice of the extra people.

"I'm glad you're all safe- huh? Children?" She asked looking at the four-younger people, as well as counting Bazett who was walking away from the group.

"Grey!" Caules, Rin, and Luvia all said in unison seeing her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Caules was the first one to speak out as both Rin and Luvia looked a bit more in fear at her, not because of her being there, but what it could mean for her there.

"Why are you three with children… and Bazett?" Grey questioned, more confused than anything.

"Who's she?" Kuro finally spoke up on what was the minds of everyone else standing there.

"She's… The Apprentice of the man who sent me here… Lord El Melloi II." Caules filled them in with slight fear, again, not for her, but for what it means for her showing up.

**"Oh, it's the other older girl,"** Emerald spoke up from her perch from on Deion's shoulder. This caused the girl to look for the source of the voice she knew, having a slight panic attack from her berating the voice gave her before she spotted it on Deion's shoulder.

"Why is she…" She started.

"It's a very long story," Deion said before Illya and Miyu nodded, knowing their stories were much longer. Gray once more blinked as she was slowly understanding what has happened.

"You mean… all three of you…?" She said looking to Deion, Illya, and Miyu, then to Rin, Luvia, and Caules, understanding that something has gone down…

"Eh!?"

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**Ending: Believe by Kalafina *See chapters 2 and 3***

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**AN: I'm going to cut the chapter here. Chapter 4 and we get the epic rematch of the new Prisma team vs Lancer of Black, earning them another class card! This makes 4 collected. The next chapter will be the wrap up for this of this first arc before we move into a new one in Chapter 6 which will have a new Opening and Ending theme. This chapter is a bit shorter because I was having a bit of trouble, but I wanted to have this be the chapter where Rin, Luvia, and Caules learn about installing the class cards in the best way possible. Thought Miyu revealed this power to Deion out of the fact he's just like them.**

**Next Arc: Next arc as I said starts in chapter 6 and it's called the 'Fate' Arc. The main focus of the arc is building the Relationship with Deion and Illya, as well as collecting the first set of cards. The arc will collect 5 more class cards and see different parts of the U.S through the eyes of our character, but each one with a mirror world suited for the class card in question. What will happen, and how will each fight look? Wait and see.**

**Other News: BLEACH IS BACK BABY! If you know me and been around for a long time, You'll know I write Bleach Fanfiction since the Anime been gone. So expect a new chapter for all my Bleach stories in the near future. A little late for this, but I hope everyone can stay safe for because of the Covid-19 going around. I finished this chapter a long time ago but didn't get around to post it until now**

**Thanks to my Best Friend Drago3511 for editing once again!**

**Preview for the Next Chapter!**

**Gray: "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me."**

**Illya: "It takes a while, but you will get the hang of this."**

**Caules: "Our next stop is Las Vegas."**

**Rin and Luvia: "VEGAS!?"**

**Miyu: "Do you think… that we'll be able to collect all these new cards if the fights are going be like that?"**

**Deion: "We can do this… together."**

**Next Chapter: New Bonds forms; Onward East!**

**Read and Review, please!**

**K. Deion: Didn't you just… lazy with the-.**

**Me: Quiet you!**

**See ya!**


	5. New Bonds forms Onward East!

Chapter 5

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Magic Wand"**

**_Attack/Spells/Noble Phantasms_**

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Staring at the girl in the hood that appeared before them, the children were the most confused, and oddly, equally as confused as the girl that they were all staring at. Luvia, Rin, and Caules all quickly plastered on fake smiles as the moved in front of all Illya, Deion, Miyu, and Kuro, trying to hide them from view.

"Hey there... Gray... What are you doing out here?" Rin asked.

"I was... just... wondering... what's taking you all so... Why are all the Mystic codes with children?" She asked as the nervous look on all their faces seem to tell her just about everything.

"So... what happened?" She finally asked as the three mages let out a sigh in defeat.

"Well, you see..." Caules began before Luvia stepped.

"We sort of... Lost them... and they partnered up... with these kids... and they been helping us." She said.

"I and Rin have been with Illya and Miyu here for a while, Caules has just met Deion here the other day."

"Try yesterday," Caules remarked under his breath. Gray's expression didn't change from confused, but now she was deeply confused about this. She tilted her head.

"But why haven't you told Teacher?" She asked them as they all had the same fearful reaction. While Lord El Melloi II wasn't the most powerful mage, something about him strikes fear into them. Might be the way he looks at them. Gray looked at them, taking pity on the three of them since they were working on a mission that could. She looked at the three mages, then to the children behind them, all of them looked worn out from the battle.

"Do you promise to protect these children? You do realize what you're putting them through?" Gray asked.

"Um... Miss Gray? We all choose to do this of our own free will, to fight alongside Caules, Luvia, and Rin because we were bonded to Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire of our own free wills. We were told the danger and been asked many times by them if we wanted to quit... But we decided not to quit, but to fight with them." Deion said, Illya, Kuro, and Miyu having the same thought and feeling about it. Gray looked at them before a smile formed on her face.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." She said to all of them as the older teens let out a sigh of relief.

"But I still expect regular reports from all of you..." She took one last look at them, Deion in particular... he looks like... that man she knew... That Mage Killer...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

_**Opening 1: Starlog by ChouCho**_

*Music starts as the new class cards fall through a dark void, only 16 of them pass through as a person fall through after them, they seem to be holding something in their arms before they fall into a light, revealing the present-day*

_Don'na ashita ga hoshikatta n darou_

*It flashes to Deion hanging out with his friends, but a gust of wind blows over and leaves, seemingly looking by the class cards rush, past him as look off to the distance for a second

_Nani mo shirazu ni nozonde ita n da ne_

*It moves next to Illya, Kuro, Miyu, Rin, and Luvia all at the airport, Rin and Luvia getting into a fight as the girls look around in wonder at their new surroundings*

_Hontou no jibun kowagatte nigecha_

*Caules looks out from his view from on top of the hill he climbed, he was on the phone with Lord El Melloi II and Gray before his partner, Emerald, stole the device, always causing havoc in his life*

_Owari no nai sono yume ni mayoikomu yo_

*Another Lone figure is seen looking over a map of the leylines in the are, detecting many anomalies on them: The new class cards*

_Te no todokanai negai wa iranai_

*Deion, Caules, and Emerald rush towards the location of where they need to jump from into the mirror world. Deion takes hold of Emerald as running towards the different area, Illya's gang is heading towards another class card, unaware of what they're about to walk into.*

_Sotto te wo toreru yuuki… hoshii_

*All three Mystic Codes activate at the same time, shining their powers over their respective masters; Illya, Miyu, and the newly minted Deion as the three of them transformed, for the moments, unaware of either group*

_Hoshi wa kawaru sekai no yami to yoru wo terashite_

*Deion as in his transformed state battles Both Rider of Black and Saber of Red, stopping their attacks with his hands before delivering powerful punches to them. He gets knocked back before Caulse uses a spell to try and help him out. Deion is then standing once more as he Includes Archer of Black and uses his bow*

_Michibiku sora he tonde ikeru n da yo_

*The girls all fight Lancer of Black and Ruler Jeanne as they seemed to be holding their own, Both Illya and Miyu shoot out twin burst of their main attacks while Kuro uses her bow from a distance. Rin and Luvia using their jewels to help out as well*

_Kanatta subete no koto wa shinji egaita seiza ne_

*Deion, Miyu, Illya, and Kuro seem to finally meet as they face a many enemies in front of them, from a hulking Berserker, A Witch like woman, a master samurai, and lastly a woman holding her arm out as many golden portals open up.*

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku no youda yo_

*They all look at each other, giving a nod, before pulling out some of the class cards they have collected so far, letting Illya, Miyu, and Deion become engulfed in powerful light... the scene clears to the girls standing in front of the two boys as Deion extends his hand out to them...*

_I Believe_

*It ends with all three of the girls reaching out to him, happy to have the new person around.*

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"Alright, Mission complete!" Rin gave a thumbs-up as the four preteens looked up at her, while she was tired, she wasn't as out of it as all of them where. They did do must of the heavy fighting. Caules was the first to pick up his respective kid.

"I should take him home before his parents worry." He said as Deion blinked.

"Caules... I can... no... please carry me." Deion got out as he couldn't stand anymore.

"You can at least help us out with these three!" Rin hissed at him.

"Oh don't worry, I have August bringing the car around for us to return to the Hotel. Caules, would you like us to drop you and Deion off?" She asked him.

"I'll manage, his house isn't too far from here. I'll make sure to get him in the morning so we can discuss our next move." He waved her off.

"Suit yourself." She said as said car came around the corner. Deion gave a small and tired wave to the girls, who waved back, happy to have their new friend with them in battle from now on. As they crested a hill, the trio of Caules, Deion, and Emerald walked down a familiar road, the same one they were on last night to save the girls.

"Hey, Caules..." Deion mumbled as he seemed half-asleep at this point, the younger boy liked the fact he didn't have walk home.

"Hm... Yeah?" Caules shifted his eyes towards Deion.

"I... Thought about something you said... About a choice so big at my age... and what you said about being the head of some kind of fallen family... I... Think I understand why you were so against me doing this at first." These moments of maturity struck Caules, never expecting him to be thinking about such things.

"I'm... Glad you do... But, I will say this, you have some real guts kid." He was beginning to doubt he would have been able to serve in a Holy Grail War, much unlike his older sister. When it came to this stuff, Deion takes to Emerald much faster than he did, he figures it was because he was her preferred kind of partner.

"We have a long road ahead of us." He said, not just talking about getting him home, but collecting the remaining class cards.

**"I didn't think you two would seem like brothers this quickly! But very few things in this world are as pure as the bond of brotherhood!"** It seems the Kaleidostick had her own thoughts on what is going on.

"He... kind of does remind me of my older brother." Deion comments, still sort of half-sleep. This made Caules chuckle a bit.

"Well I don't have an older brother, but I do have an older sister. Tell me about your brother and I'll tell you about my sister." The teen offered up as Deion nodded.

"Well... He's much older than me... he goes to school overseas so he only comes home every few months. He's the best big brother ever, but sometimes he's really protective over me, not that I mind. He does sometimes give me bad advice as he told me I had to fight my bullies, I tried to fight them before I was ready and yelled at me for being stupid." Deion giggled as Caules had a smile on his face, hearing that made him did feel like he was like his older brother in a way.

"I don't think I have given you bad advice yet so. But everything else sounds about right. Now I know that he's very protective of you, he might kill me if I let anything happen to you." The crossed the point where they when the went to help the girls other night, marking they were halfway back to Deion's House.

"My sister. She's normally reserved. She isn't cut out for being a mage like me. Even so, she can be a bit bossy around me. I study far away from her as well and only see her every once in a while. I'll still follow her to end of the earth... but I didn't that one time..." He said as that time was when their family almost restarted the Holy Grail War.

"And I'll do just about anything for her, but she insists on doing a lot of things on her own... You see, she's in a wheelchair, she can't walk because of a birth defect that left her like that. But, she makes the most of every day doing what she can." He said as Deion nodded.

"She sounds like an amazing person..." He commented as he finally faded off into sleep. Caules let out a sigh of relief that he was finally sleeping.

**"Hearing you two bond like that really hits me in the feels!"** Emerald said before Caules hushed her, not wanting to wake Deion up.

"Just be ready to get us in and me out of his house. I don't want his mom getting the wrong idea, it's already super late, I'm surprised she hasn't called the cops." He commented.

**"Oh I put a spell on her to think her son is there where he isn't, just something to buy us time, but I need to keep casting it and need to be close by her, it's going hard to carry him home after every battle when they start getting away from here."** She commented.

"I believe Luvia can help with that problem. I'm sure those two want to talk about our next move beforehand." Caules pointed out, not knowing that Rin and Luvia were knocked out sleeping already, but shivered a bit because Caules was thinking about them. It wasn't long before Caules finally had his sleeping partner in bed, thinking about how much all of this changed his life, and how it's all his fault.

_'If we're going to be partners from now on, I'm going to give it my all as I know you will.'_ He thought before the young mage made his way out of the house, walking into the night...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

The morning sun stirred Deion from his sleep once more, this time finding Emerald floating over him.

**"Good Morning sleepy head! Wow, after last night, I thought you would be out until Noon again, but nope, you're up bright and early!"** She said as she was happy to see that. Deion did look at the time and it was about 8 in the morning. He peeled himself out of bed as he didn't say a word to his Kaleidostick.

**"You ok sweetheart?"** She asked as once more he didn't say a word. He simply got up and went to the bathroom, she waited for him to get back, which he did after almost half an hour to shower and brush his teeth.

"Good Morning Emerald." He was far more awake now and seemed to be completely booted up.

**"I guess you need to get yourself ready before you speak to anyone in the morning."** She said with a sweatdrop.

"DEION!" He heard his mother called. Of course, it wasn't mad, or as excited she sounded when the girls came over... Speaking of the girls he should get dressed before anyone of them show up. He went through his clean clothes, finding a black teeshirt and some clean basketball shorts.

"I'm coming mom, just getting dressed!" He called back to her.

"Can you... retract your handle?" He asked as Emerald sighed and retracted her handle before finding her way into Deion's shirt. He came downstairs just as his mom was finishing cooking breakfast.

"I didn't hear you come home yesterday. You were knocked out until this morning." She said plating him some food.

"I... got back pretty late Mom, I don't even remember. But Illya's family was kind enough to give me a ride home." He lied as his mom nodded.

"I'll have to thank them for making sure you got home safe and sound." She smiled.

"Dad's gone to sleep already?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know how he is. Oh, don't forget your brother comes home today." Best news he heard in a long time. Emerald remembered the talk she overheard last night and made tried to contain herself. As she said, the bond between brothers is a strong one.

"I can't wait!" He said as Deion lite up. Thought, moments after that, the doorbell rang.

"Now who can that be this early in the morning." His mother said as she went to get the door. Deion followed, wondering if it was the girls coming Early to come to get him. Thought it wasn't Illya and the girls, but Luvia's butler August standing at the door.

"Good morning and excuse the early interruption of your day, but I'm here on the behalf of the Edelfelt Foundation. Young Master Deion has been selected to join a one month trip around the United State to learn about many places, cultures, and the history of this great nation." He said as his mom blinked. Deion also blinked.

"I don't... remember... signing you up for..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's something I signed up for at the school, in fact, I just remember that was another reason Illya, Miyu, and Chloe are because they are international students chosen to be in it too! They just came early to visit family here!" Deion said covering for the new cover story, they did talk about the cards being all across the nation.

"Ah... I wish you remember to tell me these things, it's like the time you tried out for that basketball team all over again. Well, when do you leave." August supplied that.

"We leave this afternoon, he'll be staying in a hotel before we leave for the airport tomorrow morning. Here are a list of location and the phone numbers of the hotels if you need to get into contact with your child or one of our staff for the trip." Aka magecraft will be used, though the list seemed planned out at least.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, someone messed up and forgot to send the email, when we noticed no one has reached out to you, we decided to come in person. We'll be back with the car later to retrieve young master Deion, good day to you madam." With that, August turned, though not without leaving a letter, a proper one that was clearly made up as recent as earlier this morning.

"Well... I say go, you're friends have all left for the summer, so I think this will be fun." His mother was very chipper about it as she bent down and kissed him.

"Plus if you're going to be with those girls, I'm sure you'll be alright." Maybe it was a charm in the letter, or his mom just had a feeling, who knows, but she was willing to let her son go on this trip.

"I'll make sure to tell your dad about this so he won't worry. But you should be here at least to see your brother." His mom said. It was a bit sad, he doesn't get to see his brother often, but this was something only he could do right now.

"I will, I have to at least see him before I go." Deion was still happy to see him even if it just was for an hour or two.

"Well, go pack your bags, I'll let you know if your girlfriends come over." His mother teased as the African-American boy turned bright red.

"MOM! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!" He said only for his mother to giggle at his expense, watching her son retreat upstairs after finishing his breakfast...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Meanwhile, the 3 mages of the Clocktower met in one of the business rooms of the hotel Luvia has rented out for them to stay in. They managed to get a video call from Bazett who has found the next card location.

"... Just as I thought." Caules spoke up as they all looked at each other, he pointed the leylines to where they were fluctuating on the map, placing it down on the city next to it.

"Our next stop is Las Vegas." He said as his finger did indeed land on Las Vegas, Nevada. The fluctuation seemed to be to the northwest of the city. It was also in a chain of Leyline fluctuations along the Interstate through the area since, in the U.S, the main interstate highways follow the path of the Leylines throughout the country.

"It seems these disturbances are random, mostly centered in the western United States save for the two I collected in New York and the one here in Florida." He pointed out, though Rin and Luvia have checked out his explanation as their minds were still on the fact they were going to Las Vegas, dining, shopping, gambling, all things they would love to do... and can get away with.

"VEGAS!" Both of them sounded excited as they almost had daydreams of the kind of luxury they would be met with once they arrive. "Focus you two," Caules said sharply as he wasn't as interested in goofing off as both of them were.

"We might not spend more than a few days. there, 3 at most so don't get any hopes up." He told them as he had a bit of cold look in his eyes, the light gleaming off his glasses. Both girls stiffen at him.

_'Scary...'_ they both thought as they forget how Caules could be at times.

"I'll start making the arrangements. Bazett would like to join us at our hotel, I only sent you to the general area of the card because we didn't have a good idea of where it was." She said as they were using Bazett's mana as a beacon to home in on where the point of distortion and fluctuation in the leylines were.

"No thank you, I have been able to manage. Once the operation is underway I'll join you on the battlefield, I don't see it necessary to help you play babysitter." She was blunt but didn't mean it as a joke, though the comment did tick off the protective teens as their younger charges came to mind.

"We'll contact you when we arrive in Las Vegas than," Luvia said simply before ending the call.

"Nerve of that woman, those girls beat her into a stalemate and saved her life," Rin said with a huff, crossing her arms under her chest. Caules placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Luvia, did you send August?" He asked.

"He should be returning any moment now. I hope your plan works." She said as then, there was a knock on the door, speak of the devil, August returned just in time.

"Lady Luvia, Young Master Deion's Mother has been given the information she'll need." He informed them.

"Excellent work as always August." She said.

"I believe it's time to wake the girls so they can spend more time with him as well." She said as Caules nodded.

"He needs all the practice he can get and they are perfect for that." There were many other reasons they wanted them to have time together, building a friendship is important, moreover when they are all the same in a sense. But they were the best teachers for Deion at the moment.

"Well, I should go make the report to Gray than and I should be able to catch her before she leaves for London," Caules said standing up.

"Yes, that is perfect, we don't need El Melloi breathing down our necks." Rin let out a short snort at the thought of the teacher hovering over them, even more so at the situation they were in with their mystic codes being the way they are.

"And I shall begin making the preparations for our departure."

"You better not trick me into flying by myself like on the way here, Luvia."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, I'm above that petty nonsense."

"YOU DID IT ONLY 2 DAYS AGO YOU HAG!"

"YOU WANT TO GO MISS GORILLA!" That didn't take long.

"Yeah... I'll just leave you two be..." Caules said not wanting to caught in the middle of one their fights as he slipped out the door, August following to wake the girls himself...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Deion paces the living room, his mind on one thing, seeing his older brother again. It's been a couple of months since he's been home. When he called the other day, he was attending his last class, and with everything happening between that last phone call and now, he hasn't talked to him since.

_'Will might be so upset that he comes home and I'm going be leaving... I know, I'll spend time with him when I get back!'_ Deion meant the world to Will, and vice versa as the feelings were shared between the siblings.

**"Deion, why are you so stressed? He's your brother, he'll understand since he's gone all the time leaving you here waiting for him."** Emerald pointed out as she floated by him. His mother wasn't in the room so it was safe for her to float around for now.

"It's just I never missed a summer with him since he started that school overseas. I don't know how he's going take it that we won't be able to hang out." Deion explained.

**"He is years older than you, like 10 years?"**

"He's 14 years older than me."

**"My point is he is an adult and hanging out with your brother isn't always cool."** She said as Deion gave her a dark look, the first time she's seen a face like that, which finally gives her an understanding of their relationship.

"He doesn't think about that. If it comes down between hanging out with friends and me, he chooses me all the time... But I can't just leave Caules, Illya, Miyu, Kuro, Miss Rin, and Miss Luvia like this after last night. That thing was too powerful, and there are other things just as powerful and I'm the only one who can help them." He said as Emerald gushed, zipping around the room.

**"Oooh! So passionate! So bold! So heroic! That fire inside you burns bright! Oh, how I love it!"** She said as she jittered around.

"Ok, now you just made it weird Emerald." He deadpanned to the Kaleidostick.

**"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in because it was so cute and brave that you're thinking of the fate of your new friends! That brimming well of justice that is inside every little boy just shines so brightly in you. You're forgoing your own happiness for the sake of others. I couldn't be more proud!"** She exclaimed as Deion made a bashful look now.

"You can stop... It's not like I'm a superhero or anything... I don't even look like one and my friends will die of laughter if they saw me in your outfit."

**"You mean _Your outfit_. It's different for every user like if you transformed with Ruby or Sapphire, your outfit will look different than Illya and Miyu mostly because I don't think you want to wear a dress or a leotard."** She explained. Right after, Deion looked out the window, seeing a car had pulled into the driveway while they were talking. It had to be his brother.

"... He can't see you!" He said before grabbing her and shoving her into his shirt. "Stay down." He ordered as his worries seemed to melt away as the front door twisted. Walking in was a rather tall African-American man, who was in his early to mid-20s in looks. His hair was in braids that were rather long, touching the back of his neck and upper back. He slim but had a muscular build to him overall. He was wearing a black trench coat, and combat clothes, cargo pants, a thick shirt that looked like a form of body armor.

"There he is!" His demeanor was cheerful as he squatted down, opening his arms.

"Come here shorty!" He said to his brother as a massive smile formed on Deion's face.

"Will!" He said as he flung himself and embraced his older brother.

"And I'm not that short, I'm a whole 3 inches taller since you were last home for my birthday." He told him as that was months ago.

"You sure? Look the same to me?" Will asked as he grinned, patting his brother on the head.

"You know it was mean to not call me back the other day, I even made sure I didn't have anything going on so I would have a lot of time to talk." He lightly and playfully scolded him. Deion's smile went down a bit as he knew he had to tell him the lie now.

"Well... Umm... You see I kind of getting ready to go on a very long trip. In fact, I was going to leave today. I just had enough time to see you come home." Deion explained as Will's face had a bit of confusion.

"You're going on a trip?" He asked.

"Yeah... Just something I signed up for through the school and apparently I got a spot, but a mix up happened and I didn't find out until this morning I was going." Deion hoped he was buying. Will looked at his brother before patting his head.

"Looks like we are going be having some bad timing for a while." He said.

"I did have other things I need to do this summer, though if I get them done sooner, I can be home for the rest of summer to spend it home when you get back." He was understanding... Then again, Will wasn't like him who threw a fit the time Will couldn't spend time with him a few years ago.

"You're... the best!" Deion said hugging him.

"I even met some friends who will be on the trip with me," Deion explained.

"Oh, that's cool. Will I get to meet them?" Again, as if the universe just loved to have things happen right at the perfect moment, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Will said, both to his brother and to his mom who was coming to greet her son. As Will opened the door, he looked down at 3 girls; Miyu, Illya, and Kuro. They were clearly expecting either Deion or his mom to open the door.

"Oh... are we at the wrong place?" Illya asked as she looked around, she could have sworn they were at the right place. Thought, the person they were looking at did look like Deion.

"Aono... is Deion up?" Illya asked as Will smiled at them.

"I take it you are the friends who will be going with my brother on the trip?" He asked.

"Umm yes sir."

"That is correct."

"Yep." All three of them answered.

_'My little brother is smooth!'_ Will couldn't be more proud of his brother hanging out three cute girls. Deion finally pushed his way past them as all three of them smiled at him.

"Hey, you three. This is my big brother." He said to all of them he gave off the same aura that their big brother, Shirou Emiya, had. For Illya and Kuro, it was his friendly nature and his caringness he displayed, for Miyu, it this sense of protection and kindness she felt.

"It's nice to meet you," Illya said.

"You three look after my little brother, he sometimes gets way in over his head, but he'll get through it with enough motivation. Plus, he loves playing the hero." Will explained as Deion looked embarrassed once more.

"Will!" He said.

"Oh, hello again you three!" Great, now his mother was there. He could hear Emrerld giggling in the back of his head, even though she wasn't making a sound right now.

"All of you have fun and be safe out there!" The older woman said waving to the three.

"We will ma'am, and it was nice to meet you Deion's big brother." Illya could tell Deion wanted to get out there as soon as they can.

"Please, call me Will, take care!" He said.

"Oh you three came to pick him since you're all going on the trip, I just finished making sure his bags are packs." She was pulling two suitcases behind her.

"Oh tell your family to thank you for making sure he got home safely last night." She said.

"Oh and I made sure to pack your power ranger PJs Deion, you forgot them." She said as Kuro and Illya began to giggle, thought Miyu didn't seem to understand why they were.

"Mom..." He said as he wanted to hide.

"Come on mister power rangers," Kuro said as she grabbed one of the suitcases to help him, Deion grabbed the other, taking one last look at his brother and mother, knowing that results of their battle could end... his life. This might be the last time he sees them...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"You're not going let me hear the end of it, huh?" Deion asked as he, Illya, Kuro, and Miyu reached back to the hotel for their last night in California. They were in their makeshift training area where Illya and Miyu were teaching him some of the things he was still had trouble with, including the proper way to include class cards. He did it once with the Berserker card, but that was it, he honestly didn't know how he did it, even with Caules' help with it. But the whole time, Kuro and Illya, who grew up with shows like Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, found it amusing how much he liked the counterpart.

"It's just so cute!" Kuro teased.

"You really do like superheroes." She added.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Illya said with a smug face, though she really shouldn't be talking because of all the magical girl animes, which Kuro snickered about herself as she knew for a fact the two were like two peas in a pod when it comes to that stuff.

"We really should get back to training..." Miyu suggested as she gave them all a deadpan looked.

"Yeah, I agree with Miyu," Deion said thought it seem he only did because he wanted to get out merciless teasing of Kuro and Illya, Kuro, for the most part, was teasing, and of course being her normal, flirty self with him.

"Tough boy can't handle a bunch of girls teasing him?" She asked getting in his face, making his blush and flinch as he thought she was going to kiss him again. She blinked and grinned as she made a mock kiss face.

"Scared I'll kiss you again huh, or are you hoping I do?" Kuro was really on the roll.

"Ok, knock it off, we should get back to helping him, we might not have much more time before dinner and bedtime." Illya piped up. The sun was setting after all and they been at this trying to help Deion figure out how to use his prana blast without calling out 'Mint Laser' again since he and Caules both agreed he should never use it again.

"Why is doing a blast so hard now when I did it the first time with no problem?" He asked, though Illya came and patted him on the back, smiling at him.

"It takes a while, but you'll get the hang of this." She assured him, not just him getting the prana blast down, but being a magical boy overall.

"It takes time to get a handle on it all, so please train well and we'll be there to support you," Miyu added as she finally had a small smile on her face, she was a lot more open and accepting of Deion because of his actions when they all first met,

"Yeah, besides, you been doing good so far, you can only get better," Kuro added, once more getting way too close, but wasn't trying to tease or kiss him for mana.

"I...Um..." Deion blushed as all three of them were very supportive of him. Barely 2 days since they all met... and he was already being welcomed and accepted by them. Knowing a bit of Japanese culture, or at least what he's seen in anime, Deion bowed his head.

"Thank you all!" He said as he was overjoyed with being friends with them.

"Don't sweat it and no need to be so formal." Kuro pointed out as Illya giggled.

"Someone watches too much anime."

** "Like your one to talk!"** Ruby cut on there as she laughed.

**"It's so great seeing all of you getting along so fast."** She added.

"Hey, I don't watch too much anime!"

**"You do Lady Illya... You're corrupting Lady Miyu with some of the indecent things you watch."** Sapphire chimed in.

"I DON'T WATCH ANYTHING INDECENT!" Illya said as Miyu giggled.

"Don't be so hard on her Sapphire." She said.

**"Besides, you must remember you have a boy with you now!"** Emerald added.

**"And be sure to remember, he's single!"** This comment made Deion turn bright red.

_'I will kill you, floating piece of trash!'_ He thought as he glared at his partner channeling the same rage Rin feels towards Ruby but wanted to die from the fact she just implied that he might end up in a relationship with one of them. Illya and Miyu didn't take well to comment either.

"IT WON'T BE LIKE THAT EITHER!" Illya shouted.

"Deion is a good friend," Miyu said, but Kuro.

"I don't know, he is cute." She said with a playful smirk, playing around.

"If you two won't take him then I just might have to." She once more got close only for Deion to zip away, jumping into the sky.

"... At least he has the hang of that." Illya pointed out. The training lasted for another 10 to 15 minutes after all of that as they were brought in for dinner. It was sort of a family-style dinner for the 7 of them, Luvia at the head of the table because she was the one paying for it all, Deion sat with Caules to his right, Illya across from him, and Miyu to his right. Kuro was across from her with Rin across from Caules at the table made for 8 people.

"As we looking at it, our first stop is Las Vegas, we'll be staying there 3 days, one day to get everything set up at our next base of operations, this time I rented out a house. One day to take down the card, and one day to pack up and head for the next location once it's scouted out." Luvia made sure the kids knew the plan right away, treating them as equals here in this instance.

"But for tonight, everyone should rest up and be ready early in the morning," Caules added, knowing that Rin of all people who wasn't a morning person was dreading getting up in the morning.

"So tonight, we're going to welcome Deion and Caules into our little 'team'" Rin added playfully as the two males looked around them. Luvia stood up, holding her glass up.

"To completing this mission and returning home safely. And to welcoming our invaluable allies, without whom, I don't think we would be here tonight." She said. Miyu spoke up as something has been on her mind for a while.

"Do you think... we'll be able to collect all these new cards if the fights are going to be like that?" The that she was thinking about was their last fight. For a moment, it was quite before Deion spoke up.

"We can do this... together." He told them, making everyone at the table beam at him. It seems not just the trust in the newly minted magical boy was quickly growing, but also trust in the male mage for the forsaken family was on the rise since the girls had no problem with him, and it was clear to Luvia and Rin that he was someone they can trust because of his commitment to finding the cards and his commitment to protecting his own Prisma partner. The group was in for rough times ahead, but these moments show that this team will make through the coming challenges... Together...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

"3 days, where have you been for 3 days?" Lord El Melloi knew where she has been clearly, but wanted to know why she had to go. Gray only smiled as she placed down a file, Caules's report.

"Just had to check on something." She said.

"And he's making great progress, I caught him as he linked up with Rin and Luvia, 4 cards have been collected already." She added before walking off.

"Teacher, I have a feeling we'll be needed to help them, so please allow me to travel to them when they are in need." She said. Waver didn't look at her for a moment. While she's been away, he's been chasing another lead, something is brewing and he doesn't like it. That cards were one thing, but what he was looking at was just as dangerous.

"Do as you will, but when the time comes, I'll need you to bring them to me." He informed her. She only nodded, walking away, unaware of her master's thoughts, and the coming darkness the group she was now protecting will face...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

A lone figure stood at the football field Deion's first battle was, scanning the area with his eyes for a bit, not sensing the class card anymore. It confirms what he has been finding out. New York, Washington, now Los Angeles, the cards that were once there were gone. His phone went off as he answered it.

"What did you see?" The man asked as he spoke with a serious tone. A young female voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"One person has come around the place where the Archer and Rider cards in this area. A woman, The one sent by the Accosiction, the same woman who was first tasked with collecting the cards from Fuyuki." She said.

"She didn't enter the disturbance but seemed to just be scouting it out. She may be working with others." The woman added. The man-made a grunt before he said something.

"Those Kaidostick Mystic Codes are being used in this area, so it has to be one of those two who Lord El Melloi II sent to Fuyuki... They don't know what they're messing with... the power of these cards." He speaks as if he knew why those cards were there, and moreover, the ones that were hidden.

"Standby, we'll allow them to collect these cards to see who they are so we can look into how to stop them."

"Alright... I'll be waiting for you once you get out here in a few days. I'll keep an eye on this location and report if anything changes." The woman said before the two hung up the fun. The man turned from the football field and began to walk back to his car.

"Why now... 10 years they didn't make a noise...now." He said to himself. For now, it was about stopping the collection of the cards. He'll do whatever it takes, as long as the Holy Grail War never takes place again...

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**Ending: Believe by Kalafina**

*Music slowly starts to build as a dark room is slowly gaining light, until the light is revealed to Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald glowing as they were watching over Deion, Illya, Miyu, and Kuro as they sleep*

_Mada nani mo shiranai_

_Futari datta_

*It than cuts to Caules who is shown talking to his sister, Fiore, as he looks at her state of being in wheelchair, knowing how she got there*

_Hidarite de hakanaku_

_Kyomu wo masagutt_

*Rin and Luvia are looking at new class cards, but behind them loomed something they didn't want talk about with Miyu, and moreover, Illya, Kuro, and Deion.*

_Wazuka na kattou ga_

_Kimi no te wo shibatte_

_Mirai no sugata wo azamuku_

*Deion is finally hanging out with his older brother Will as the two play, but Will is feeling something off about his brother, but for moment, doesn't question it, since he has his own secrets to hide, some he plans on taking to the grave*

_Mamoru koto sae shiranai kedo_

_Itsuwari no omoi demo kamawanai_

*Illya and Kuro, both ready for combat, nod to each other before turning to Deion, they were helping him practice a bit, Miyu for now watches. All four of them still getting used to new situation of being together*

_Ikite mitai_

_Jibun wo_

*Deion is shown running up to Caules and Emerald, both of them look to him. Caules extends his hand to partner as they went after the next card, behind him are Illya and company, ready to join him*

_Megurikuru_

_Toki no naka de deatta_

_Kimi to ita boku wo shinjiteiru_

*It breaks to all of them playing on a beach, finally having a carefree day. So far, they all seem to trust each other. Deion is tackled by Illya, Miyu, and Kuro playfully as their Kaleidoscopes watch on floating around them. In the background, Rin, Luvia, and Caules watch over them protectively, but happy they are all bonding and relaxing*

_Kono yume ga yasashiku hateru made_

_Kirihirake aoi hibi wo_

*But, that peace is ready to be shattered as dark forces loom over the group, wanting to break this scene. Images soon pass of everyone in battle. The last scene is of Group looking towards new enemies as they were about to face*

_fight your fate_

*It ends with A close shot of Deion, Illya, Miyu, and Kuro. Of them are fighting for something dear to them; Staying together. *

**XPAGEBREAKX**

**AN: Chapter 5 and we have reached the end of the first arc! Hooray! With the team firmly cemented, we move on to their first major test in collecting class cards together. Which cards will they face in the next arc? You'll have to wait and see! Oh yeah, and for those interested in Gray's presence in the story, she'll make an appearance every once in a while, along with Lord El Melloi II aka Waver Velvet, took keep an eye on the group, as well as help them out when needed. Though there are... other matters she has to tend too in the background, more on what that is later.**

**Will: His character is someone you might want to pay close attention too. He may pop up in some unexpected places with some... Familiar faces to say the least.**

**Life and other Updates: As of posting in this chapter, I have started classes again. It already takes me years to put out chapters in some cases, but I already have chapter 6 in the works so that will be coming out. Chapters for my Bleach work haven't been started... some I should since their going 3 plus years without an update for some of them... But I want to get an update for them because of the anime returning and for Burn The Witch, hyped about both of them. And hope everyone is handling the pandemic well! We're all going through it so remember, practice distancing, wash your hands, wear face protection in public, and keep yourself and everyone around you safe! Be a hero!**

**Once more Thanks to Drago3511 for editing the chapter as always, be sure to check out his work, including the Boku no/My Hero Academia story "Our Hero Academia" We co-write together!**

**Thanks to W1rath56 for reviewing!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**Miyu: "I never seen so many lights..."**

**Illya: "I didn't know about Magecraft until I met Ruby."**

**Kuro: "Oi! Love birds, get over here! You got to see this!**

**Caules: "I believe in all of you."**

**All: "There are two of them!"**

**Deion: "I don't know... If I can really do this after today..."**

**Next Chapter: Greek Myths; Wavering Conviction!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**K. Deion: Didn't you finish this months ago and just didn't- *Is once more having his mouth covered***

**Me: I will call Kuro!**

**See ya!**


End file.
